


Unforgivable But True

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Schmoop, Slash, Swearing, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: Sam is Dean and Adam’s half brother. Despite Dean and Adam being full brothers they don't really get along and constantly argue about everything. However Dean is very close to Sam. After his mother dies in an attempt to protect him, Sam moves in with his father, who up to this point didn't know he existed, John. Sam had no idea about the supernatural world until he came to live with John, and while he isn't exactly into hunting, he does enjoy doing research and helping that way. Soon, he and Dean become lovers, which really makes Adam jealous since he has an obsession with Sam that runs deeper than anyone realized.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Imogen_lily  
> Beta'd by joyofreading  
> Written for abused_sammy's prompt fest 2.5 in August 2012

Dean leaned against the counter as he eyed up the younger boy across the room, a small seductive smile on his lips. He’d been checking him out all night, throwing him subtle hints that he wouldn’t mind taking him upstairs to the guest bedroom and showing him a good time, but the kid either didn’t know what he meant, or he wasn’t taking the hint. Either way, Dean didn’t understand it. Apparently, he was going to have to be a little more forward with his approach.

Of course, Dean was going to have to find the right moment for that. Right now, everyone was getting together in the living room to discuss this case they were about to throw themselves into. Dean desperately wanted to go on this hunt with their father, but he knew John wouldn’t allow it. They already had three people just from this room and another two were meeting them on the road. John was already unhappy about the group of hunters that were needed for this thing; he surely didn’t want another person coming along.

Besides, Dean had to stay back and look out for his little brother. After all, when John wasn’t around, Adam always managed to get himself into trouble. Hell, Adam managed to get himself into trouble even when their father was around, but it only got worse when John left. Adam was reckless, and he didn’t care that there were bad, evil things out in this world that wanted to hurt him. Luckily for Adam, he had a big brother who cared about it and who was willing to keep him safe, even if he was a little brat. They’d lost their mother and Dean hadn’t been able to do anything about it, so he would be damned if he was going to lose his brother, too.

In the other room, Bobby was arguing with a woman who Dean had seen around a couple of times. He didn’t know much about her, but the last he’d heard, she was out of business. Apparently, his sources were incorrect. Nevertheless, he knew that eavesdropping would get him a whooping, either from Bobby or John, so he quietly headed into the living room, waiting for Bobby to join them and fill them all in on why they were here and what they were hunting.

She tried to keep her voice low as she scolded Bobby Singer for getting her into this. “You know that when I got pregnant with Sam, I was done. I was out, Bobby! And now you just expect me to come back and help you with some case that you don’t think five other hunters can handle?!” she exclaimed, trying to understand what Bobby wanted from her. “Sam is all I have. My decision to get out of this life was based solely on the fact that people like us have a short life span, and I can’t do that to my son.”

“I know why you left, and Lord knows I didn’t want to pull you back into this,” Bobby explained sadly, giving his head a small shake. “But this thing is going around and killing children. It sucks the life force out of them and leaves them comatose until their bodies just wither away.” He knew this was kind of a low blow, but they needed all of the help they could get on this. “Put yourself in those mothers’ shoes; how would you feel if this thing was hurting Sam?”

Angrily, Lorelei clenched her fists together, giving her head a small shake. Pointing at Bobby firmly, she explained, “This is it. The last time I will ever come to help you on a hunt.” Before she turned on her heel to walk into the living room, Lorelei ordered, “When this is over, Bobby Singer, lose my number.” With that, she marched into the living room, catching her son’s eye and silently ordering Sam out of the room. He didn’t know about the things that went bump in the night, and Lorelei wanted to keep it that way.

Seeing the look that his mother gave him, Sam quickly scurried out of the room, moving instead into the kitchen and grabbing himself a soda from the fridge. He took a seat on the stool beside the counter Dean had been leaning on earlier and opened the notebook he carried around with him. Sam loved to draw. His mother had bought him this notebook a year ago, and already half of the book was filled with pictures. Mostly, he just doodled random things that he saw in his dreams, but today he was working on drawing people. At the moment, he was working on a drawing of his mother, the younger man trying to get the shadows across her face just right.

When he heard a voice behind him, Sam jumped slightly, snapping the notebook closed as he turned in his stool. “Hey,” he mumbled when the new arrival greeted him, taking a seat right next to him. Sam recognized this guy; it was the man who had been staring at him all night. Of course Sam had noticed, but he wasn’t going to do anything about it. He knew what this man was thinking – he was thinking that he could get Sam to go upstairs with him so he could have his way with him and then sneak off in the middle of the night and never talk to Sam again. Sam really wasn’t into that sort of thing.

The look on Sam’s face when he first sat down had Dean rethinking his plan of trying to pick the younger man up. He looked like he was about to bolt at any minute – either that or he was going to slap Dean as soon as he suggested they go somewhere a little more private. However, there was just something about that sweet baby-face and those innocent hazel eyes that made Dean go for it. First, he’d have to lay on the charm so Sam wouldn’t think he was just looking for something to put his dick into for the night, even if that was his usual MO. “Hey, I’m Dean,” he introduced himself, holding his hand out for Sam to take.

Against his will, a small smile came to Sam’s lips when Dean introduced himself; the younger man took Dean’s offered hand. “I’m Sam,” he smiled, pulling his hand away almost as soon as he’d placed it in Dean’s hand. “So…um, how do you know Bobby?” Sam asked, turning towards the counter and sketching out a random symbol into the countertop with his index finger. It kept him busy so he didn’t gape at Dean like he was challenged.

At Sam’s question, Dean merely shrugged, knowing that his father wouldn’t approve if he told all of their family secrets to a stranger. “He’s a friend of the family,” he explained simply, moving to the fridge and grabbing himself a beer. “What about you?”

Sam mimicked Dean’s actions at Dean’s question, shrugging as he explained, “He’s an old friend of my mom’s, I guess. I don’t really know a lot about him.” Sam had only just learned that Bobby Singer existed a few days ago when he heard his mother talking to him on the phone. Before Sam could even ask questions, they were packing to hit the road and meet this guy down here in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Sam was just pissed that he was missing class.

As Dean took a long swallow from his beer bottle, he stared at Sam appreciatively, sizing up the younger man so he knew just the right words to say that would have Sam swooning over him like those chicks at the bars. Normally, Dean wouldn’t go for guys, especially in front of his father, but there was just something special about Sam – there was no way he could pass up this rare find. “So…Sam, what do you say we go upstairs and kill some time while the grown-ups talk?” he suggested, his trademark seductive smirk on his lips once more. 

He didn’t mean for it to happen. Really, he couldn’t help it as Sam balked at the idea of going upstairs with Dean. Chuckling softly, Sam shook his head as he started to rise from his chair. “Sorry Dean,” he apologized, placing his hand on the older man’s shoulder. “You’re cute and all, but I’m not really into one night stands. I want to find something more meaningful than that.” Glancing at the living room, Sam smirked as he added, “But it looks like Jo might want to take you for a test drive. You know, if you’re interested in that sort of thing.”

Just as Sam was taking the last swallow of his soda, his mother came into the room, smiling at her son first, then at Dean before turning her attention back to Sam. “Honey, I have to go away for a few days, all right?” she explained, cupping her only son’s cheeks in her hands. She knew that she was treating him like a child, but she didn’t really care at this point. Sam may have been sixteen years old, but to Lorelei, he was always going to be her little baby. “I want you to stay here with Bobby and I’ll be back as soon as I can be.”

A small frown came to Sam’s lips when Lorelei explained that she was going away, the younger man giving his head a small shake. “What do you mean you’re going away?” he asked. “Mom, you can’t leave me here with this man. I don’t even know him! And what about school?! I’ve already missed two days because of the drive and now you want me to stay here and miss more?! How’s that going to look on my college application?!”

“Sam, I know this is all very confusing for you,” Lorelei assured her son, crossing her arms over her chest. “But this is important. You know that I wouldn’t just leave you for no reason. And Bobby will take good care of you while I’m gone. Sure, he’s not the best cook and he can be kind of grouchy sometimes, but he’ll keep you safe until I get back.”

Again, Sam frowned at his mother’s words. “Keep me safe from what, Mom?” he asked, shaking his head in confusion. “What’s going on? I mean, you haven’t told me why we’re here and now you just expect me to stay here without asking questions? What are you trying to hide from me?”

There were only a few times in Sam’s life that he had actually been scolded, and he learned his lesson each time. Once when he was five and he’d run off to the neighbor’s house without letting his mother know where he was going. Then there was the time when he was eleven and he’d been snooping through his mother’s personal belongings because a kid at school had made fun of him for not having a father. And the last time he’d been scolded was just last year when he had gotten into a fight on school grounds and almost had gotten expelled. He never thought that his mother would yell at him now for trying to get information, but he had been wrong.

He took the scolding like a champion though, knowing well enough not to interrupt and to just let the matter drop when his mother said the conversation was over. “All right, Mom,” he finally agreed, giving his head a small nod. “I’ll stay here with Bobby and I’ll be good.” Smiling softly when his mother told him that she would be back in no time, Sam wrapped his arms around his mother’s shoulders and hugged her good bye. Maybe this wasn’t going to be such a bad thing after all. At least he would get a few days to himself to just relax and not worry about much of anything.

**~~**

_ One Year Later _

_John,_

_If you’re reading this, it must mean that I’m dead. Please forgive me for keeping this a secret from you. We were both young, and we barely knew each other. I was just some girl who you met at a bar after we both had a pretty bad hunt and we took comfort in each other. But please remember that a part of me will always be in love with you, John Winchester. Even if I couldn’t say that before now, please know that it’s true._

_Inside this envelope are Sam’s birth certificate and the results of a paternity test that I had done when Sam was a baby. Bobby gave me your blood from an old rag he had lying around that he helped clean you up with once. Don’t be mad at him though; he doesn’t know that Sam’s your son. He might suspect something, but I would never confirm it. I hope this is proof enough for you that Sam is your son._

_There are a few things that you need to know about Sam before you get full custody of him. He’s a really special boy. I hope that you’ll be proud of him. He is very bright; he’s getting A’s in all of his classes right now. I chose to keep the things about the supernatural that we know a secret from Sam for all of these years, though now I’m guessing he knows all about it. Please ease him into it. And don’t you dare let our boy go off on his own hunting sprees and get himself hurt! Also, you should know that Sam is allergic to peanuts._

_Keep our boy safe, John._

_All my love,_

_Lorelei_

John had read the letter at least forty times before he could finally process everything and get into his old pick-up truck for the long drive down to Sioux Falls. Sam had been with Bobby for the last week, the older hunter taking care of him after the attack. For a while, Bobby had been worried that Sam wasn’t going to make it out alive after suffering the injuries that he had. Luckily for the younger man, Bobby knew a doctor who was willing to do him a favor because Bobby had performed an exorcism on the man’s wife, and now Sam was basically as good as new.

Of course, Sam was still traumatized by the events that had taken place at his home the night he lost his mother. It had been a shtriga. That night, it came into their home through the window and tried to feed off Sam’s life force. Lorelei had overheard the commotion and sprang into action. Unfortunately, she lost her life protecting her son. Bobby had been the first to hear about the incident from a friend who lived in the area; another hunter who had heard what was going on and went in to investigate. If it hadn’t been for him, Sam would probably have been killed as well. As soon as he heard about what happened, he raced down to Windom, Minnesota to find Sam. What he found hadn’t been what he had hoped for.

That had been six weeks ago. Bobby had gone back to the house three weeks after the attack to get Sam’s things since he figured the younger man would be staying with him for a while, and that’s when he found the letter. He’d read it and knew that he needed to get it to John. But John had two sons already and they bickered like two children though one was twenty one and the other was nineteen. For weeks, Bobby struggled with the decision of whether to tell John about Sam or not, finally deciding that it was the best thing to do. After all, it was Lorelei’s dying wish, apparently. 

He’d gotten the call earlier that morning that John was on his way down here. Now, Bobby just had to figure out how to tell Sam that he was going to be living with his father now. “Sam,” he mumbled as he knocked on the guest bedroom door where Sam had been staying. “Can we talk, kid?” he asked, only moving into the room once Sam nodded, silent permission that Bobby could enter the room. “I have something that I need to tell you.” Handing a copy of the note to Sam, Bobby waited as he let the boy read it.

Once he’d read the note, Sam’s eyes ticked up to meet the man who he had become to know as his sole guardian for the moment. “I have a father?” he asked softly, glancing down at the note in his hands. John Winchester – that name sounded so familiar. Suddenly, it hit him. John Winchester had been here when his mother went away for those few days. His son Dean had hit on Sam. “John Winchester is my father?” When Bobby nodded, Sam frowned once more. “But…that means that I have brothers.”

It wasn’t what he had been expecting to hear when Bobby came into his room, but it was good to finally know the truth about his family. He was scared about meeting John Winchester for the first time as his son, but at the same time, he was also excited. All his life, he wanted to know what it was like to have a father and siblings, and now he was finally getting that. Of course, the price that he had to pay was too high, but there was nothing he could do about that.

A knock on the door signaled John’s arrival, Sam frowning softly as he climbed off his bed, following Bobby out of the room and to the door. As soon as the door opened, John walked into the house, greeting Bobby with a small nod before he focused solely on Sam. This was his son. All these years he knew Sam existed, but he had never been a part of his life because he had no idea that he was his child. Mary Campbell, Dean and Adam’s mother, was his true love, but in a way, he loved as well as respected Lorelei. It pissed him off that she kept Sam’s true identity a secret from him, but at the same time, he couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at her, really. It hadn’t been his intention to raise Dean and Adam into this life, but after Mary died, he just didn’t know what to do. Keeping Sam’s innocence had been the right thing to do, and he was glad that Lorelei had made that call.

The similarities between him and Sam were obvious now that John thought about it. Sam had John’s eyes and his chin. He was also built like John, though he had his mother’s nose and her adorable dimples when he smiled. His floppy locks of chestnut hair must have also been inherited from Lorelei as well. Now that John was looking so closely at Sam and trying to make sense out of all of this, he was really seeing both himself and Lorelei, and it made his heart hurt. John knew better than anyone what it was like to lose someone that you loved, and from what he could tell, Lorelei had been the only person Sam had. But not anymore – Sam had him now, and Dean and Adam as soon as he told them about this. They were all going to be just fine.

Before John even realized what he was doing, there were tears falling down his cheeks and his arms were wrapping around Sam’s middle, the older man hugging the son that until now he had no idea he even had. A small smile came to his lips when he felt Sam hugging him back even as a choked sob left his throat. He didn’t like people seeing him cry, but in this case, he was willing to make an exception. Besides, he knew Bobby was probably not going to tell anyone, and Sam was crying himself, so he wouldn’t say anything either. 

**~~**

This was ridiculous. John had left almost two weeks ago to help Bobby with something, and he still wasn’t back, which put Adam here alone with Dean. Honestly, he wished that John just wouldn’t come back – at least then he’d be able to get away from this crazy family. Their mother was dead, and no matter how much John tried, no matter how many monsters John killed; there was nothing he could do to bring her back. It was pointless, and he hated that his life had been devoted to his mother’s death. Maybe if Mary had been a hunter, this wouldn’t have happened to her, and his life would have turned out so much differently.

He frowned deeply when Dean walked back into the room, glaring at his older brother. The obedient little soldier had just gotten off the phone with his drill sergeant and it made Adam sick. Dean would do everything his father ordered, even if it was irrational and stupid. It was annoying as all hell. Sometimes, Adam wished that he had been an only child, because it probably would have been a lot better than growing up with Dean. Maybe then his father would have actually loved him. 

Leaning back against his chair, Adam shot one last glare at Dean before he asked, “So, what did John want?” He rarely called his father ‘dad’ – that was something people did when they loved and respected their father, both of which Adam did not. “Let me guess, he’s gonna be a few more days on this hunt.” That was another thing John was known for – he’d leave for a hunt and give them a day he’d be back and then call Dean and explain he was going to be late. Adam was sure that John just did these things so he didn’t have to be around him, but Dean insisted that Adam was just paranoid.

“No, ass hat,” Dean answered with a glare of his own, hating the way Adam spoke about their father. John was doing the best that he could with the situation they were in and Adam just didn’t even recognize that. Everything was always about how Adam felt and nothing else mattered, and Dean was sick of it. “We have a half-brother. His name is Sam, and Dad’s bringing him back to stay with us.”

Usually, Dean didn’t get involved in his father’s affairs, but this was a little disheartening. Sure, Mary had been killed over fifteen years ago, but Dean had been under the impression that John hadn’t been with anyone since. Now, Dean found out that John had been with another woman two years after Mary’s death, and he was a little hurt by it. Then, there was the shock, of course. They were going to be getting a new member in their family, and Dean wasn’t sure how it was going to work out. Especially since this kid had been the boy he’d been hitting on at Bobby’s place last year before John had gone on that huge manhunt for that shapeshifter that was terrorizing some small town in Texas. Everything was just a little confusing right now.

Upon hearing the news that he had a half-brother, Adam was pissed. It wasn’t even the fact that he had a half-brother that was bothering him, but it was the fact that he was coming to live here. Just another brat who could take everyone’s attention away from him. Not to mention that if Dean was getting word about this right now, that meant that John had been spending the last two weeks with this Sam kid instead of his other two sons, who had been under the impression he was going on another hunt. “What?!” Adam hissed angrily, shaking his head. “That’s fucking ridiculous. Did you tell him that we don’t want to live with this kid?!”

Dean didn’t even bother to dignify Adam’s question with an answer. Of course Dean hadn’t said that! If John wanted to bring this kid home, there was nothing stopping him from doing it, no matter what Dean said. “He’s part of our family, Adam,” Dean explained with a roll of his eyes. “We can’t just throw him onto the streets! He needs us. Sam just lost his mother to a shtriga. He’s going to need all of the support he can get. I heard they were very close.”

None of that mattered as far as Adam was concerned. “I don’t give a shit about any of that!” Adam hollered. “We lost our mother too, and John wasn’t there for us. Instead, he started hunting these things that go bump in the night, and he raised us like warriors!” Angrily, Adam jumped to his feet, pointing a finger at Dean. “I don’t care if he is our half-brother; I’ll _never_ treat him like he’s a part of this family.” With that, Adam stormed off, slamming his bedroom door closed behind him.

Sighing, Dean leaned back against the couch, giving his head a small shake. Adam would come around eventually. He would have to because whether he liked it or not, Sam was going to be a part of the family. Dean just hoped that it wouldn’t make things weird between the two of them after what happened at Bobby’s house last year. Well, Sam probably didn’t even remember it, but Dean did. Again, he let out a small sigh as he grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels; at least it would help take his mind off Sam for a while.

**~~**

For the last two weeks, John and Sam had been getting to know one another. John had taken Sam out to baseball games, and he had even gone to some of Sam’s favorite museums in the area in an attempt to get to know him a little better. But that was all over now, and John was taking him back to meet his other sons, and Sam was scared. Something was telling him that they were going to hate him and possibly even bully him. Of course, Sam knew that he was probably being ridiculous, but he had always been able to read people’s energies, and there was a bad vibe coming off of Adam; Sam felt it as soon as he walked into the small house John had been renting in North Dakota for the last month.

There was something completely different about Dean’s energy, though. It made Sam feel a little better about being here; kind of like he might actually have a friend to back him up in case Adam did something to try to hurt him. Sam was going to try to stay away from Adam as much as possible because of that vibe he was getting, but they were a family, so he didn’t know how well that would work. 

He and John had arrived at the house a few hours ago, and the introductions had gone well, as far as Sam was concerned. Adam was stand-offish all night, but Sam was fine with that; if Adam stayed in his room all of the time, Sam would be fine with that, he decided. Shortly after dinner, John had headed off to bed because the trip had worn him out, and Dean had gone to bed just a few minutes ago. Now, Sam was alone in the room that he was going to be calling his own until John decided that it was time to move on, and he was honestly a little scared to sleep.

While he’d been at Bobby’s place, every night he’d have a nightmare about that _thing_ that came into his house and took his mother away from him. He hoped that tonight would be different because he was in a new environment, and he had a lot of other things on his mind, but he kind of doubted it. No matter what he did, that monster was always with him. Sure, the man who had come into his home shortly after his mother died had killed the shtriga, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t still haunting Sam. There wasn’t a day that went by that Sam didn’t think about what happened that night; he wished he would have been able to protect his mother, and there was a part of him that blamed himself for her death.

With a small sigh, Sam climbed into the bed, pulling the blankets up around his neck and closing his eyes. If he just didn’t think about it, maybe he could get through the night. The fact that John was a hunter and he knew a lot about the supernatural creatures that plagued the world put Sam’s mind at ease, allowing him to doze off into a light sleep. Thankfully, he didn’t have too many nightmares that night, and he was able to sleep almost six hours.

**~~**

The next morning, Sam was startled awake by the sound of Adam and John arguing. “I don’t care what you want, Adam!” John hollered, his cheeks reddening with anger. “Why do you always have to fight me on everything?! You know that when there’s a hunt, we go to it! It’s been this way your whole life, and every time you argue with me! It doesn’t get you anywhere, but you sure will argue until you’re blue in the face, won’t you?!”

“Of course you don’t care what I want, John! You never care about what I want, why would that be any different now?!” Adam shot back. “I hate going to Harvelle’s! The way Jo acts around Dean makes me sick to my stomach! I honestly don’t even know how I manage to hold my food down while I have to watch her fawning all over Dean! I mean, what’s so great about him, anyway?!”

Holding his ground, John answered, “You’re going, and that’s the end of this discussion. Go pack your things and be ready to go by ten o’clock.” He started to walk towards his own room before he stopped and pointed at Adam. “And if you even think about sitting in your room doing nothing for the next twenty minutes, get that thought right out of your head. If you’re not ready when I am, I’ll drag you out to the car without your stuff!” With that, John stormed off to his room, John and Adam’s doors slamming closed at the same time.

Sam jumped slightly when the doors slammed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he tried to figure out what had just happened. Luckily, Dean was just now heading out of his own room, and he was nice enough to fill him in on everything that he had just walked in to.

He stopped just in front of Sam as he explained, “Don’t worry, they do that a lot. Adam always has to make a scene about things even though he knows it isn’t going to do a damn thing.” Dean smiled softly at Sam’s bed hair because he just couldn’t help but think it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Even just crawling out of bed, Sam was adorable, which only led Dean to the conclusion that he was screwed; at some point, he was going to mess this whole thing up because of the way he felt about Sam, he just knew it. “I hope you didn’t unpack your stuff last night because it sounds like Dad’s ready to move on.”

A small frown came to Sam’s lips at Dean’s words, the younger man giving his head a small shake. “What do you mean he’s ready to move on?” he asked softly, clearly confused about how John’s life worked. He had been under the impression that this was his new home now that he was living with John, Adam, and Dean, but he had been wrong, apparently. Though something about all of this was really confusing him – where the hell was Sam going to finish school? He was only a sophomore, and he needed to be enrolled into a new school before he was forced to be held back a year because he got too far behind.

It was cute just how clueless Sam really was. “He must have caught wind of another hunt. We’re moving again, I guess,” Dean explained, walking to the kitchen as he started looking through the cupboards for anything he could eat. Finally, Dean just settled on coffee, pouring himself a large cup before he offered a cup to Sam. Handing Sam the cup of coffee he’d just poured him, Dean took a seat at the table, knowing it would only take him a few minutes to pack. After all, Dean was smart – he never unpacked anything fully because he knew the place was just temporary. “How are you feeling?” Dean asked suddenly, his head cocked to the side as he waited for Sam to answer his question.

Honestly, Sam couldn’t believe that John and Adam didn’t get along. Growing up, all he ever wanted was to have a dad and siblings; now he had them, and he was learning that maybe family life wasn’t all that it was cracked up to be. He just hoped that he didn’t fight with John and Dean as much as Adam did as the time went on. Sam already had a feeling that he was going to fight with Adam; it just seemed like Adam’s personality. “Um…I’m okay,” Sam answered softly, giving a small shrug. “I mean, as okay as I can be, I guess.”

Nodding, Dean took a sip of his coffee, trying to figure out how to soothe Sam. “It’ll get better,” he finally assured the younger man. “I know it doesn’t feel like it right now, but it will. You know whoever said ‘time heals’ actually kind of knew what they were talking about.” Breathing a small chuckle, Dean downed the rest of his coffee, looking at the clock above Sam’s head and giving another sigh. “Well, I should go get packed up. A little tip, don’t be late getting to the car today. Dad hates it when we’re late.” 

As he watched Dean walk off, Sam smiled at him, glad for the tip. He hadn’t unpacked anything last night because he’d been too tired, so he at least didn’t have to worry about that. The only thing he was worried about was getting back into school. It was definitely something that he was going to have to talk with John about. After all, Dean and Adam were already out of school, so it probably wasn’t something that John thought about too often. Sighing, Sam drank the last of his coffee and walked to his room, figuring he could relax there until it was time to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

A small frown came to Dean’s lips as he watched Sam fold himself into the Impala. It was obvious that Sam was in pain, and Dean wanted to know why. Since Sam came to live with them a month ago, Dean had grown very protective of the younger man. If someone was hurting Sam, Dean wanted to know about it so he could stop it. After all, this wasn’t the first time Sam came home looking like he had gone ten rounds with a brick wall and lost. “Are you okay?” Dean asked, his eyes roaming over Sam’s frame.

Nodding slowly, Sam assured Dean, “Yeah, I’m fine. Can we go home, please? I have a lot of homework that needs to be done tonight.” Honestly, Sam didn’t really have any homework because he’d done it on his study period, but he didn’t want the boys who had been bullying him to come over here and try something. He didn’t think they were stupid enough to do anything in front of Dean, but they weren’t exactly the brightest kids in the school, so there was a possibility. Besides, Sam knew where this conversation was headed, and he just wasn’t ready to have it with Dean yet. Maybe when he had graduated, he’d tell Dean all about the bullies.

Again, Dean frowned when Sam made some lame excuse about homework. Dean could always tell when Sam was lying – he did this weird thing with his lips like it hurt his mouth to tell a lie. “Is something happening in school?” Dean asked, ignoring the look he got from Sam that was all but pleading for Dean to drop the subject. “Is someone hurting you?” If there was a little twerp in that place who was hurting Sam, Dean was going to rip his lungs out.

Sam quickly shook his head, not wanting to get Dean involved. There were only a few more months before Sam would be on summer break, and he didn’t want to make anything complicated. “It’s not important, Dean. Please, just take me home.” He sighed softly in relief when Dean started the car and began driving. At least he’d dodged that bullet for now. Tomorrow, Sam would try to make sure that he wasn’t physically bullied by anyone so Dean would hopefully forget all about this. After all, Dean never had to know about the emotional abuse Sam endured while he was in school because of the boys who seemed to hate him. That was better than them leaving marks on him so Dean would know about it – better for both Sam and the bullies.

Once they pulled into the driveway of the two-story home that they now called home, Sam bolted from the car, locking himself in his bedroom so he can hide from Dean until at least dinner time. By then, Sam should feel well enough to hide the fact that he had been beaten up in the boy’s bathroom today. There was just something about him that those older boys didn’t like, apparently. And it wasn’t like Sam knew how to defend himself, so he supposed that he was an easy target for bullies. It sucked, but there was really nothing Sam could do about it.

Although Dean wanted nothing more than to go into Sam’s room and make sure that he was all right, he refrained, instead moving to the kitchen to fix himself a snack. After all, it had been like three hours since he’d eaten last and he was starving. Sam would come out of his room when he was ready to, Dean supposed. Or at the very least, Sam would come out of his room when dinner was ready, and Dean could keep him out here so they could talk. It wasn’t like Dean was going to just let this matter drop, after all. 

Just as he had been afraid of, Sam was in his room until dinner, the younger man only showing his face when John called for him. Dean could tell that Sam was trying to avoid his gaze, and he didn’t like it. Something was off about the younger man, which was putting Dean on edge. If he hadn’t wanted to talk to Sam before, now he _really_ wanted to speak with him. But he wouldn’t do it here at the dinner table in front of their family – he’d wait until everyone else left and then he would get Sam alone and talk to him then. No one else had to know about this if Sam didn’t want them to.

Thankfully, Sam was a slow eater, which meant that he was the last one at the table. When he tried to get up and hide in his room again, Dean stopped him. He gently shoved him back into his seat as he took the chair beside him, catching Sam’s gaze and holding it. “What’s wrong with you?” Dean asked softly, a small frown coming to his lips once more. “You’ve been avoiding me all night. If there’s something wrong, tell me about it. I want to help, Sammy.”

He wanted to lie again – to just tell Dean that he was fine and there was nothing to worry about. But he knew that there was no way Dean would believe that. Dean hadn’t believed him the first time he said it, so there was no way he’d believe him now. “Look, Dean, it’s nothing,” Sam assured the older man. “Just a few kids at school who make fun of me because I’m smart. It’s nothing to worry about. I can handle them.” Really, Sam wasn’t sure how he planned on doing that, but he would figure it out. There was no need to burden Dean with all of this. 

The answer Sam gave him was at least truthful, so Dean was willing to let the subject drop now that he knew what had been going on. “All right, I’ll let it go,” Dean mumbled as he leaned back in his chair. “But if it keeps happening, I want to know about it, Sammy. If they keep fucking with you, _I’m_ going to pay them a visit and see if they try anything then.” For now though, Dean could let this slide. “Now, get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow, Sammy.” With that, Dean stood and headed off to his own room, wanting to take his own advice.

**~~**

_Sam couldn’t breathe. Something had him by the throat and there was nothing he could do but gasp for air and hope the thing let go. Just as he was about to pass out, he felt someone knock the force that was holding him down away, Sam instinctively rolling onto his side as he coughed and sputtered, pulling air back into his lungs._

_Once he could breathe again, Sam was more aware of his surroundings, the young man turning just in time to see the monster that was attacking him grab his mother and throw her against the opposite wall. “Mom!” he cried out, trying to make sense of this whole situation. Unfortunately, his mom couldn’t hear him, and the thing that had come through his window was advancing on her._

_If he didn’t do something soon, Sam knew that his mother was going to get injured. “Stop!” Sam ordered, hoping to pull the thing’s attention away from Lorelei and put it back on himself. It wasn’t working though, and before Sam even knew what was happening, the monster snapped his mother’s neck and started towards him once more._

“Mom!” Sam screamed as he jackknifed awake. Tears streamed down his cheeks and a thin layer of cold sweat coated his skin as he tried to get his breathing back under control. This wasn’t the first time this had happened since he’d come to live with the Winchester’s, but this had definitely been the worst. In all honesty, he thought that he’d gotten over these nightmares because he had gone a couple nights without them, but it must have been too good to be true. 

When the door to his room burst open, Sam jumped, his eyes scanning the room for any threats before they widened slightly at the realization that Dean was now in his room. “Dean,” he asked softly, giving his head a small shake as he wiped the tears from his face. “What are you doing in here?” He hoped to God that he hadn’t woken the older man in case he’d been crying out for his mother, but something was telling him that he had done just that.

Not bothering to answer Sam, Dean strode over to the younger man’s bed and cupped the younger man’s cheek, checking Sam over for any injuries. “I heard you scream,” Dean finally answered when he was convinced there was nothing wrong with Sam. He figured that if Sam wasn’t injured and he had been screaming like that, it must mean that the nightmares were back, and as much as he wanted to help, there was really nothing he could do. “Another nightmare?” he asked softly, frowning when Sam merely looked down at the blankets; that was a yes.

There was nothing he could do to help him; Dean knew that. Still, that didn’t stop him from _wanting_ to help Sam in any way he could. Dean hated feeling like he was helpless, which was exactly how he felt at the moment. “Can I get you anything?” he asked, thinking maybe some water would help take the edge off Sam’s nightmares. If he thought that alcohol would help Sam sleep, Dean would give him some of that, but he knew from experience, that only made everything worse. He merely nodded when Sam just shook his head in answer, combing his fingers through Sam’s hair affectionately. “Get some sleep, Sammy.”

Just as he was climbing off the bed, Dean felt fingers curling around his bicep, the older man stopping in his tracks as he looked down at Sam’s hand wrapped tightly around his arm. “Stay with me?” Sam whispered softly, his cheeks reddening at the request. “Please?” He knew that it was weird, but Sam felt safe around Dean. Maybe having Dean stay in his room with him would make everything better – or at least it would make the nightmares go away for the rest of the night. Tomorrow they were going to be on the road early in the morning to get to the roadhouse, and Sam didn’t want to feel like a zombie the whole day.

Nodding, Dean slowly lied down on the bed beside Sam, his arm wrapping around the younger man’s shoulders as Sam’s head rested on his shoulder. Some people would have found this odd, he was sure, but he didn’t think anything of it. They were half-brothers, and even if Dean did have feelings for Sam that were other than brotherly, that didn’t mean that they couldn’t be close. Sam didn’t have to know about how he felt. He sighed softly as he wrapped his other arm around Sam’s waist, pulling the younger man closer to him, allowing Sam to nuzzle into his neck as he closed his eyes, planning on getting a few more hours of sleep before they hit the road.

**~~**

The next morning, John had all of his sons loaded into the Impala while he drove the truck a small distance ahead of them. He needed to be alone in his own car so that he could focus on his thoughts. Sam and Dean had been curled up together this morning like some kind of couple and it had kind of freaked him out. After all, Bobby had made sure to mention that Sam happened to be gay, and John knew that Dean sometimes went for men if he was in the mood. 

Of course, John didn’t find anything wrong with two men being together, but Sam and Dean were related. Homosexuals were one thing, but incest was a completely different thing that was much less accepted. Still, he couldn’t help but notice how close Sam and Dean were, and if it made his sons happy, then who was he to stop them? After all, they were only _half_ brothers, so that wasn’t as bad. He didn’t want to think about it right now, though. The roadhouse was still a few hours away, and he intended to just focus on the blacktop in front of him and not think about anything. John only hoped that the radio would help with that.

Inside the Impala, Adam was griping as usual, and he was driving Dean up a wall. “I don’t see why we have to go to the roadhouse again. I mean, weren’t we just here a few weeks ago?” Adam whined from his seat in the back seat, rolling his eyes when Dean just ignored him. He hated going to the roadhouse because everyone always swooned over Sam. Poor little Sammy lost his mother, so that meant that he warranted special treatment, or something. Adam and Dean lost their mother too, in case people forgot! And everyone favored Sam over Adam; Sam was _the baby_ of the family now.

So where the hell did that leave Adam? Dean was the golden boy and Sam was the baby; Adam had nothing now. Sam was just another reason for his father and everyone else to ignore him. “Can’t we at least listen to music, or something?” Adam complained, leaning over the seat and reaching for the radio, only to have his hand slapped away by Dean.

“We’re not listening to the radio,” Dean argued, shoving Adam back against the seat. “And get your seat belt on. If I wreck this car because of you, I’ll break your fingers.” Really, Dean wouldn’t break Adam’s fingers, but it seemed like a good thing to say at the time. Besides, if it shut Adam up, Dean didn’t care if he got yelled at for it later.

Angrily, Adam crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring Dean’s order to put his seat belt on. “Who died and put you in charge?” he mumbled, glaring at the back of the older man’s head. He hated how Dean always acted like he was the boss because he was older. Adam considered himself to be a lot more mature than Dean anyway, so technically, he should be in charge. Dean acted like a child more often than he acted like an adult, as far as Adam was concerned. 

Again, Dean rolled his eyes, stepping on the gas pedal a little harder until the car accelerated. “It’s my car, so you’re gonna follow my rules,” he answered, his eyes ticking over to Sam who was unusually quiet. “If you don’t like it, I can pull over and you can walk the rest of the way to the roadhouse.” 

Satisfied now that Adam shut his mouth, Dean turned his attention towards Sam, smiling at the younger man. “Are you all right?” he asked, his frown deepening when Sam merely nodded. “You sure? Because you don’t really seem all right? Do you need me to pull over, or something? You’re looking a little green around the gills.”

In all honesty, Sam really wasn’t all right. He hated it when Adam and Dean fought, and they always seemed to be at each other’s throats. Worse than that they always seemed to be fighting when Sam was around, which made for an awkward and a very uncomfortable environment for Sam. So no, he wasn’t exactly all right. “I’m fine,” he assured with another small nod. “I’m just tired is all.” Really, he wasn’t lying. Although having Dean there made the nightmares go away, they had gotten up early this morning, and Sam was used to getting his full eight hours of rest. Now, he was lucky if he got four half of the time. It was just the life of a hunter, he supposed. 

Sam was just trying to focus on the positive things now though. Like the fact that they were going to roadhouse. He loved going there for two reasons – he loved to see Jo, Ellen, and Ash, and he loved that he got to meet so many other hunters while they were there. For some reason, the other hunters always seemed to think that he was a little cutie, and it earned him a lot more attention than he wanted, but it was something that he had to deal with, he supposed. And he didn’t have to worry about anyone getting too frisky because Dean was always there to make sure no one hurt him. 

Most of the hunters thought that Sam and Dean were an item, which Sam thought was kind of cute in a way. Sometimes when John wasn’t around, he and Dean would actually play into the assumptions, and Sam found that he liked it probably a lot more than he should. Gordon Walker really believed that Sam and Dean were together and he hated Dean because of it. It turned out that Gordon had his eye on Sam, and now that he knew he was with Dean, he had no chance with the younger man.

When they finally reached the roadhouse, a small smile came to Sam’s lips. It had been about three weeks since the last time they were here, even if Adam insisted that it had been less time than that, and Sam was eager to see everyone. Bobby’s pinto was sitting in the parking lot of the roadhouse, which only made Sam’s smile widen. He hadn’t seen Bobby as much as he would have liked to since he went to live with John, so he was glad that he was going to get to see the older man again. And although Sam loved living with John, he had to admit that he kind of missed Bobby.

As soon as he got out of his truck, John could hear Adam and Dean arguing, the older man rolling his eyes as he shook his head. Judging by the way that Sam was acting, Dean and Adam had been at it for a while, too, which only made John shake his head again. His sons couldn’t get along, for some reason. Undoubtedly, Adam was the reason. He could tell that at least Dean always tried, but Adam was just so hard to reason with. John knew that better than anyone. 

It was frustrating how much his sons argued and bickered; everyone was annoyed by it when it happened, especially himself and Bobby. Poor Bobby couldn’t even have both of them in his house with him alone because he got so annoyed with them. “Dean Jonathan Winchester and Adam David Winchester,” John started, using his authoritative voice to let them know just how angry he was. “If the two of you can’t shut up and act like adults, you can stay in the car!” Giving Dean a pointed look, John headed into the roadhouse, figuring his sons would shut their mouths and follow him.

He knew that John was angry when he called them by their full names, Dean giving a small sigh as he snapped his mouth closed and ignored Adam to the best of his ability. Of course, when the younger man shoved past him, it made everything easier for Dean, Adam disappearing into the roadhouse where he would undoubtedly sit in the corner and sulk about how his family hated him. If Adam would stop acting like such a child, maybe everyone would stop treating him like one.

Making sure that he held the door open for Sam, Dean headed into the roadhouse after the younger man, subtly taking a peek at the way Sam’s ass moved in those jeans before he headed to the bar and smiled at Ellen. “Hey Ellen, do you think I could get a beer?” he asked, his smile widening when the woman placed a bottle down in front of him. However, when Jo came to sit beside him, Dean couldn’t help but frown, wondering what the younger woman wanted.

There was just something about the way Jo looked at him that made Dean uncomfortable. Sure, she was hot and everything, but Dean was afraid of her mother. Ellen always gave him this warning look as though she was telling him to stay the hell away from her daughter; kind of like the look she was giving him now. And Dean wasn’t going to ignore a look like that. Besides, his mind was too focused on Sam half of the time to even worry about anyone else. And Dean knew what Jo’s look meant; he’d seen it so many times on other women, after all. “Hey Jo,” he greeted, figuring he could at least be polite.

“Hey Dean,” she smiled, her head tossing to the side slightly as her long blonde hair flipped over her shoulder. “I didn’t expect to see you guys here again so soon.” Nodding over to where John and Bobby were sitting in the corner, she asked, “Is there some big hunt coming up, or something?” She knew that her mother would never let her go out on a hunt with the other hunters who passed through here, but she always liked to hear about them regardless. One of these days, she planned on setting up her own hunt and going out, no matter what her mother said.

At Jo’s question, Dean merely shrugged, his eyes landing on Sam as the younger man stepped up to the pool table and started to set it up for a game. He honestly had no idea why they were here; John had kept that bit of information to himself, and Dean hadn’t bothered to ask. Of course, Adam had whined about it and asked why, but John hadn’t answered him. “I don’t know why; I just know we’re here,” Dean answered with a small smile. Sliding from his chair, Dean excused himself and headed over to the pool table where Sam was about to take his first shot.

The beer in his hand was just the right width to fit on the side of the pool table, Dean sitting it down as he leaned next to it. “You need a partner?” Dean asked with a small smile on his lips. His smile widened when Sam offered him the remaining pool cue, Dean gladly taking it and chalking it up. “Think I can kick your ass, Sammy?” he asked as a small, mischievous smirk came to his lips.

Sam smiled softly in return when Dean asked if he thought he could kick his ass. “Guess we’ll find out,” he chuckled, getting back into position and taking his first shot, sinking the nine ball and the ten ball with just one hit. “I’ll be solids,” he explained as he surveyed the board, looking for his next move. Dean was better than him at pool, so Sam was sure that Dean would win, but it was still nice to just sit back and have some fun. He took his next shot and missed it completely, rolling his eyes when Dean let out a small chuckle. “Think you can do better?” he asked, shoving Dean’s shoulder playfully.

Chuckling, Dean answered, “Of course I can.” He took a moment to look at the table, seeing what balls he could sink without too much difficulty before he got into position. The first ball he was aiming at rolled into the pocket just as he expected it would, Dean smirking up at Sam before he took his next shot, sinking that ball as well. It was a while before Sam could take another turn, but Dean finally messed up when he miscalculated the way to hit the eleven ball. Of course, Dean wasn’t too broken up about it because he only had this ball and then the eight ball to get in the pockets before he won the game.

It was obvious that Sam wasn’t going to win, but he still played, thinking there was a chance he could bring this back. If he had been playing Adam, he would have won, but Dean was so much better at pool than even John, so he really had no chance. Still, he was going to try to bring this back. Unfortunately, Sam missed his next shot, which sealed the fate of their game. He didn’t mind though, nodding and following Dean to the bar when the older man suggested that they both have a beer. Sure, Sam wasn’t old enough to drink, but that didn’t stop Ellen from placing the bottle in front of him – apparently, all hunters started drinking at a young age. 

**~~**

“So, how’s he been doing?” Bobby asked, his eyes sliding back over to meet John’s. From what he could see, Sam seemed like he was doing very well. At least he was smiling again, and by the looks of it, he and Dean were getting along really well. It wasn’t looking like Sam and Adam were getting along, but that didn’t surprise Bobby all that much. With as sour of an attitude as Adam had, the younger Winchester really was lucky to have one or two friends, and Bobby wasn’t even sure he had that many.

A small smile came to John’s lips as he explained, “He’s doing very well. I’m honestly very proud of how he’s adapted to everything. Waking up one night to find a shtriga in your bedroom and then watching your mother be murdered right in front of your eyes has to be hard enough, but then Sam also had to deal with integrating himself into this family. And Adam hasn’t made it easy for him. It’s a good thing he has Dean, though; those two have been practically glued at the hip.” Sighing, he added with a small frown on his lips, “It took a while for Sam to come out of his shell, and I’m not completely convinced that he’s over his mother’s death, but things are definitely better.”

Another small chuckle escaped John as he leaned back in his chair. “You know, when Dean was younger, I was never really pressuring him to look after Adam because I always trusted him to do a good job with the kid. And I was right – Dean would never let anything happen to Adam, even if the kid does act like a spoiled brat half of the time.” Giving his head a small shake, John continued, “But with Sam, I feel like I’m always telling Dean to watch out for him. I’m always yelling at Dean to keep an eye on Sammy and make sure nothing bad happens to Sammy. I mean, I trust Dean, but I worry about Sam at the same time, you know?”

Bobby chuckled softly at John’s words, the older hunter giving his head a small nod. “I know exactly what you mean,” he assured John. “Adam grew up into this, so you figure he can take care of himself. But this is all new for Sam. And if Dean doesn’t mind watching out for him, there’s nothing wrong with you wanting Dean to keep Sam safe.” As far as Bobby was concerned, having Dean watch Sam’s back was a pretty good idea.

Again, John smiled, figuring if Bobby thought it was a good idea too, then he must be doing something right. “Sam wants to go up to see his grandparents again sometime soon,” John started, the annoyance just barely restrained in his voice. John didn’t mind Sam seeing them, but he hated having to be there when they were around. It was so obvious that they didn’t like him, and they didn’t even try to hide that fact. Sam could tell too, and John could see that it made his son uncomfortable. “They don’t want to believe that there are other things out there in the dark. Even after what happened to Lorelei.”

Maybe that was what really got John. The Colt’s were trying to play naïve after everything that had happened, and they were trying to spew lies into Sam’s head. Sam came home in tears one day because they had insulted John, calling him a fraud who should be in a psych ward along with his other two sons. Still, Sam was close to them, and John wasn’t going to take that away from him as well – Sam had been through enough. “He wanted to be a vet when he grew up, you know? Either that or a detective; like Sherlock Holmes.” Chuckling, John mused, “Maybe that’s why Sam’s so good at his research. He almost always figures out what we’re hunting and how to kill it. He uses those books that you gave him when he came to live with us. Sam just loves them.”

It had been very clear that Sam was interested in the mythology of demons and the supernatural when he had been living with Bobby, so he wasn’t surprised when John told him that the kid spent hours rifling through the books he’d let him take with him. After all, Sam was really smart and he was also eager to learn. He may not have been a hunter by nature, but he sure as hell could do research. Most of the time, he was left with Bobby while John, Dean, and Adam went on hunts, and the kid even managed to identify a demon faster than he could sometimes. Sam had real potential. “Well, he’s a real special kid, John,” Bobby smiled, taking a pull from his beer.

After about an hour of just hanging out and getting caught up, Ellen closed the bar down, offering to let John and his boys, as well as Bobby, stay in their guest house for the evening. “It’s not much, but at least you’ll have a mattress under your body and a pillow under your head,” she explained, leading the men back towards the rooms where they could sleep for a few hours. “If you boys need anything, just let me know.” With that, she headed back to her own house, making sure to close the door softly behind her and pour her salt lines before she kissed Jo on the cheek and headed to bed herself.

The guest house wasn’t much, just as Ellen had said, but it was nicer than most of the motels that John had been in. “All right, pick your beds and get some sleep,” John instructed his sons. “We have a hunt to go on early tomorrow morning and I don’t want to hear any grumbling from anyone.” Well, _he_ had a hunt in the morning, anyway. Dean, Sam, and Adam were going to be heading back to the house so Sam could make it to school on Monday, but it still meant they needed to get sleep. Sighing, he took the bed in the closest room, his eyes falling closed almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

There were only four rooms in this guest house, so someone was going to have to share. Dean didn’t even think about it as he headed into the room on the opposite side of the house, Sam following after him. He didn’t care where everyone else slept, but he was sleeping here and Sam was going to be wrapped up in his arms just like he had been the night before. Sure, John had given him a strange look this morning when he found them like that, but Dean didn’t care. It seemed to help Sam with the nightmares, and that’s all that Dean cared about.

Quickly, Dean stripped out of his clothes, only leaving his boxers on as he climbed into the bed, patting the empty space beside him. “C’mon Sammy, you heard Dad,” he smiled, getting a little more comfortable on the bed. “We have a big day tomorrow.” Dean had no idea that John didn’t plan on taking him on this hunt, so he was under the impression that Sam was going to be staying with Bobby for a while. And Sam may not have been driving the next day, but Dean still wanted his little brother to get some rest.

Sam didn’t hesitate as he pulled his clothes off either, rifling through his duffel bag and pulling out a pair of loose sweat pants and a small box. Once he had the sweat pants on, he crawled into the bed, sitting up and facing Dean. “I want you to have this,” he explained, extending the box towards Dean. “It’s um…nothing much, just something Bobby gave to me when I first went to stay with him.”

“What is it?” Dean asked, his excitement clear in his voice as he took the box from Sam. He wasn’t used to getting presents, so when he got them, he was all smiles. Especially since this one was from Sam, of all people. Sure, he had no idea what the occasion was, but he didn’t much care about that either. He rolled his eyes when Sam told him to just open it and find out for himself. Quickly, Dean opened the box and pulled out a gold amulet shaped like a human head with horns. “Wow, Sam, I love it. Thanks.”

A wide smile came to Sam’s lips when Dean told him that he loved the amulet, Sam gasping softly when Dean pulled him into a hug. He didn’t hesitate to wrap his own arms around Dean, pressing his face into the crook of the older man’s neck. When he pulled back, his cheeks were stained with a light blush. His mind was working faster than it should have been working at this late hour, but he couldn’t make it stop. This had been in the making for a while now, and Sam just didn’t think he could resist Dean any longer. Especially now that they were sleeping in the same bed for the second night in a row, and Sam thought that maybe Dean still wanted to be with him. After all, the first time they met, Dean had come onto him.

Without giving it another thought, Sam just went for it, his lips crushing against Dean’s as a soft moan escaped him. At first, he didn’t think that Dean was going to kiss him back, but he was soon proven wrong as Dean’s tongue slid over his bottom lip, Sam quickly parting his lips to allow Dean’s tongue the access it wanted. Maybe he was wrong; maybe Dean did remember that he had wanted to be with Sam when they first met, and maybe those feelings were still there. Sam could only hope.


	3. Chapter 3

At first, when Sam kissed him, Dean was shocked, the older man having no clue that Sam even felt this way about him. Of course, it didn’t take him long to respond, kissing Sam back with everything he had. A small moan slipped past his lips as Sam sucked on his tongue. This was wrong, and Dean knew that, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. It just felt too damn good to have Sam’s mouth on his like this, giving Dean everything he’d wanted for the last month.

However, when Sam tried to push Dean down onto his back, it was like something inside his head snapped to life, Dean slowly shaking his head as he pushed at Sam’s chest. They were brothers, and if they did this, there was no turning back. Dean didn’t want to screw Sam up by doing this, no matter how much he wanted it. He had to think of Sam before his own needs. “Sammy, wait,” he breathed, giving his head a small shake. “Stop, we can’t do this.”

When Dean told him to stop, Sam felt like a knife had just been plunged through his heart. “I-I’m sorry,” Sam mumbled, pulling away from Dean completely. “I thought you wanted this.” God, he was so stupid! Of course Dean didn’t want him in a sexual way now that he knew they were brothers! Well, half-brothers, anyway – it still meant they were blood-related and Sam was an idiot to think that Dean would want anything to do with him other than family stuff. Honestly, Sam wasn’t even sure what he’d been thinking!

As Sam tried to scramble off the bed, Dean grabbed his arm, pulling him back to sit on the mattress. “No, Sammy, it’s not that I don’t want this,” he assured the younger man. “I _do_ want this – you – and that’s the problem. We’re brothers, Sam. And I don’t want to screw you up by starting something with you. I mean, you’re still pretty normal – going to school, getting good grades, seeing your grandparents regularly. What kind of a person would I be if I screwed that up?”

Another frown came to Sam’s lips at Dean’s words, the younger man giving his head a small shake. “Dean, I don’t care about any of that,” Sam argued, desperate to make his brother understand. “I want to be with you. I mean, yeah, it’s weird, but so is everything else in my life now. And if you want me too, then I don’t see a problem here.”

In all honesty, Dean knew that Sam had a point. Or maybe that was just his own crazy mind trying to justify his own wants. Still, the knowledge that their father was just down the hall had Dean giving his head another small shake. He pulled Sam against him again, thrusting his tongue into the younger man’s mouth almost as soon as their lips met. “Tell me all of this when Dad isn’t within hearing distance,” Dean whispered before he kissed Sam once more, moaning softly into the younger man’s mouth.

Although Sam wanted to be with Dean right now, he had to admit that having sex in a room where John could probably hear everything in his own room where he was staying for the evening wasn’t exactly a huge turn on. So, he settled for kissing, pushing Dean back to lie down as he moved to lie next to him, their lips never breaking contact. Oh yes, he could definitely settle for just kissing Dean because even this was hot as hell.

That night, for the second night in a row, Sam didn’t have any nightmares. The common denominator here was Dean, and Sam just hoped that his brother wouldn’t suddenly have a change of heart and not want to sleep in the same room as him. After all, Sam could barely remember what it was like to sleep through a night without having a nightmare before Dean started to sleep in his bed. 

~~**~~

The next morning, Dean rolled out of bed to the sound of Adam complaining again. He and John were in it and Dean was actually a little worried that they were going to start throwing punches. “What the hell is going on out here?” Dean demanded, shoving Adam backwards when the younger man tried to lunge for their father. “Sam is trying to sleep. You know he doesn’t get a lot of it since his mother died, dammit!” Turning his attention to John, Dean repeated, “What’s going on?”

John pulled his jacket on as he leveled his gaze with Dean, giving his son a sad look. He knew that Dean loved to go on hunts with him, and he knew that Dean hated it when he went off by himself, but he needed Dean to stay back and keep an eye on Sam this time. After all, it wasn’t like he could trust Adam to do it. “Dean, I need you to stay back on this one,” he explained. “Take Sam and Adam back to the house and wait there for me to come back.”

Every fiber of his being was telling Dean to protest. Hunting was a dangerous gig and he didn’t want his dad to go out alone. But Sam did need to be protected and there was no way Dean was going to leave him alone with Adam. Besides, his father had gone on hunts solo before, and he was always fine. Leaving Sam with Adam would only result in more bad than good, Dean was sure. “Okay,” Dean finally mumbled, sighing slightly as he fought the urge to turn around and clock Adam upside the head when he stormed off. Dean wasn’t sure what had gone wrong with Adam’s raising, but it was obviously something.

Another small sigh escaped John as he watched Adam storm off. His son just didn’t understand that John was doing all of this for him – for their family. Dean got it, but for some reason, Adam couldn’t. Placing his hand on his son’s shoulders, John gave a small squeeze as he smiled at him. “Take care of Sammy,” he instructed, knowing that Dean would even without John’s order. “I don’t know how long this is going to take, but I’ll be back as soon as I can be.”

Nodding, Dean smiled softly at his father. “I always do,” he assured the man, quite shocked that John actually thought he’d have to tell him to look after Sam. Of course, he knew John was only saying it because that was their routine when John was going to be gone for a while, so he didn’t take it to heart. Again, he merely nodded when John explained that he’d be back as soon as he could be. “Be careful,” Dean instructed, sighing softly as he watched John leave the guest house. 

Meanwhile, Adam had gone into Sam’s room and was now staring at the younger man as he slept. God, Adam was so jealous that Dean had gotten to share a room with Sam; Adam would have gladly stayed in this room and held Sam all night. Of course, if Sam had come on to him, Adam wouldn’t have pushed him away like Dean had. He’d heard the whole conversation while he was in his own room stroking himself to images of Sam’s ass in those tight jeans he had been wearing while he was playing pool with Dean. Quite frankly, he thought that Dean was a damn idiot for turning Sam down.

Of course, Adam couldn’t let anyone else know about his feelings for Sam; especially Dean now that he knew Dean wanted Sam as well. It was going to be a challenge, but Adam could handle it. After all, he’d been sitting around Sam for the past month and no one had caught on to his desires. Unfortunately, it was starting to get harder – even now just sitting here watching Sam sleep had his cock twitching. If he couldn’t get himself under control, things were going to get real bad, real fast.

“What are you doing in here?” Dean asked as he walked into the room, intent on checking on Sam. He hadn’t expected to find Adam in here, and he was actually a little surprised that he had. Dean wasn’t going to think on it too long though because trying to understand what made Adam do things was like trying to fit a circle into a square on one of those kids’ toys – it just wasn’t possible. “Go get packed up. We’re going back home.”

Adam didn’t answer Dean’s question because he didn’t really have a good answer. So when Dean told him to go pack, Adam was glad for the escape, scoffing softly as he turned on his heel and headed out the door. “Don’t tell me what to do,” Adam grumbled as he headed to his own room to pack. It wasn’t like he had unpacked really, but this was better than sitting in a room alone with Dean watching Sam sleep. He honestly wasn’t sure if he could stomach that.

A small moan escaped Sam when Dean nudged his shoulder, the younger man’s eyes slowly blinking open. “Mmm…what time is it?” Sam asked as he rubbed his left eye with the back of his hand, searching for the clock that he usually kept on his nightstand. When he couldn’t find his clock, it didn’t take Sam long to remember that they weren’t at their house, and this wasn’t his room. “Where’s Dad? Is it time to go already?”

He couldn’t help the small smile that came to his lips as he stared down at his little brother’s sleepy features. Sam may have been adorable awake, but he was ten times more adorable when he was sleeping. “It’s about eight thirty,” he whispered, still admiring the look on his little brother’s face. Dean slowly carded his fingers through Sam’s hair, trying to think of the best way to explain things to Sam. “Dad left, Sammy,” he explained, figuring it was best to just rip the _Band-Aid_ off quick. “He had to go on a hunt somewhere and he wants us to go back home and wait for him there.”

Since Sam had come to live with them, John had never gone off on a hunt alone, and Dean was honestly a little worried about how Sam was going to take this. Sure, there was nothing they could do about it now, but he was really hoping that Sam didn’t freak out and demand that they follow John. It seemed like something Sam would do if he was desperate enough. Dean just hoped that it wouldn’t get there. After all, John was the best and nothing was going to get to him. At least that’s what Dean told himself when John went off to hunt on his own. It seemed to help.

While it was true that he didn’t like the idea of John going off on his own, Sam knew there was nothing he could do about it now so he just let the subject drop. “Oh,” he mumbled softly, a small frown coming to his lips. “Um…did he take Adam with him?” Sam asked, a spark of hope sliding through him only to be shattered when Dean shook his head. It wasn’t that big of a deal, but Sam would have preferred for John to have at least one person watching his back, and he also would have preferred to be alone with Dean in the house. Still, he supposed they could still make the best of this even with Adam still in the house. After all, last night, Dean had only mentioned John – he hadn’t said anything about Adam, and he was closer to their room than John had been.

Slowly, Sam pushed himself into a better position, taking a chance and capturing Dean’s lips with his own, moaning softly into his brother’s mouth as Dean returned the kiss with everything he had. Sam had been afraid that last night was a fluke and Dean had just been telling him what he wanted to hear, but now he knew better. Dean actually wanted to be with him too, and Sam wasn’t about to waste any more time being scared of taking what he wanted. Sure, they would have to be sneaky so Adam didn’t know what was going on, but it would be worth it. “So…we should probably tell Ellen and everyone good bye and hit the road, huh?” Sam asked when the kiss broke. “It’s at least a ten hour drive back to our house and I have to be at school in the morning, I guess.”

Once they said their good byes, Dean almost having to pry Jo off his body after she gave him a hug, they were in the Impala and heading back to their house where they’d wait for John to come back from this hunt. They hadn’t even been in the car for twenty minutes, and already Adam was acting up, complaining because Sam was sitting in the front seat instead of him. “Suck it up, Adam,” Dean finally ordered with a small frown. “I told Sam he could sit up front and you didn’t complain about it until we were already moving.” Glaring at the younger man through the rear-view mirror, Dean offered, “You can sit up front when we pull over.” Sooner or later, they were going to need gas, or get some food, or one of them was going to have to go to the bathroom.

Sure enough, after being in the car for three hours, Dean finally had to pull over so he could empty his bladder. The clouds were rolling in, and Dean knew there was going to be a storm coming. He hated driving in the rain because Adam always got worse then and the chances of Dean wrecking his baby increased greatly. Maybe it would have been better for them to just find a motel for the night. He’d run it by Sam to make sure the younger man was all right with missing school the next day, and if he was, they’d be finding the nearest motel and staying there for the evening – or at least until the storm blew over.

Just as Dean was giving himself a good shake, he was shoved up against the wall, a pained grunt escaping him as lips connected with his neck. He was about to fight back when the sound of a familiar voice breathed into his ear. “Sammy?” Dean whispered softly, a small moan escaping him when Sam’s tongue traced a line from his jaw down to his collar bone. “What are you doing? We can’t…do this here.”

“I know,” Sam whispered softly against Dean’s neck. “But I just couldn’t resist this.” Pulling back, Sam smiled sheepishly at his brother, biting into his bottom lip as he watched Dean zip up. He was being a little more forward than he usually was, but he just couldn’t help it. When it came to Dean he couldn’t seem to keep his hands to himself. As far as he knew, Dean was okay with it, so he didn’t see a problem.

A small smile came to Dean’s lips when Sam told him that he couldn’t resist. Yeah, he knew what that felt like. Dean could barely keep his hands off Sam, but he managed to do so only because of what their father might think. If having Dean sleep in the same bed with him didn’t make the nightmares stay away, Dean wouldn’t be sleeping in the same bed as Sam either. Luckily, he had an excuse for that because it was one of the only times he got to actually hold Sam and have a good reason for it. “Yeah?” he asked, smirking once more, moving a little closer to the younger man. “Well, you know that Dad isn’t gonna be home now, so if you wanna, we could…you know.”

Sam smiled again when Dean suggested that they could be together now that their father wasn’t going to be around. “Yeah,” he answered with a small nod. “I know. And I want to.” Licking his lips, Sam turned his attention to the door briefly before looking back at Dean. “But, um…what about Adam?” he asked, not sure if Dean cared that he knew what was going on. Of course, Sam’s room was downstairs and Adam’s was upstairs, so Sam didn’t think he’d be able to hear them even if he was in the house at the time. Still, it was best to ask Dean to make sure.

That was something Dean really hadn’t thought about. If Adam caught wind of what they were doing, he would most definitely rat them out. But there was a part of Dean that just didn’t care. He wanted to be with Sam to the point that he didn’t mind if Adam knew what they were doing and told their father. “He doesn’t have to know,” Dean answered with a small shake of his head.

Again, Sam smiled at Dean’s words, glad that Dean felt the same way as he did. And apparently, Sam had been right about Adam not being able to hear from his room. “We should probably head back out there now before Adam starts to wonder where we are,” he mumbled, biting into his bottom lip as he glanced back at the door. Quickly, Sam moved towards Dean once more, pressing a kiss to the older man’s lips before he turned and headed to the door, his smile still firmly plastered on his lips. 

**~~**

The rain was coming down hard now, pelting against the windshield faster than the wipers could slap it away. Dean couldn’t see hardly anything, so he pulled into the lot of the first motel he came upon. After all, he wasn’t going to risk wrecking his baby because of the storm John hadn’t given him the car so he could ruin it – he gave it to him because he thought Dean was responsible enough now to take care of it the way it should be taken care of. And Dean wasn’t going to let his father down.

“Why are we stopping?” Adam griped, staring at the motel in disgust. He was always telling Dean that they needed to stay in nicer motels, but Dean _still_ wasn’t listening to him. This one was probably worse than some of the other ones they had been in before, if he was being completely honest. Sure, they didn’t have a lot of money, but the credit card fraud could get them a nice place to stay for the night. But that wasn’t the way John Winchester worked, so it wasn’t going to be the way Dean worked either. Honestly, Adam hated that Dean followed John’s every order religiously – it was fucking annoying. 

Rolling his eyes, Dean answered, “In case you haven’t noticed, it’s raining too hard to see what I’m doing. We have to stop for the night and just keep driving tomorrow when it stops raining.” He knew that Adam was mumbling to himself about the way this motel looked, but Dean just couldn’t find it in himself to care. Tossing one of the credit cards into Adam’s lap, Dean explained, “There’re three of us, and only two beds in a room. Go get your own.” In all honesty, Dean wasn’t really worried about how many beds were in the room because he and Sam were going to share anyway, but that was really the point. If Adam was in the room, Dean couldn’t have Sam the way he wanted him, so this was a quick fix.

Sure, having sex for the first time in a motel room wasn’t exactly the most romantic thing in the world, but Dean was willing to overlook that as long as Sam was okay with it. After all, it wasn’t about _where_ it happened – it was about _how_ it happened. At least that’s what Dean always thought. He just hoped that Sam felt the same way. Not that he minded just holding Sam while they slept, but he was hoping that they could go a little further tonight now that he knew how Sam felt. 

Although everyone seemed to think it, Adam wasn’t an idiot. He knew why Dean was sending him off to get his own room, and he was sick by it. Of course, he knew there was no chance Sam would want to be with him, but that didn’t mean he wanted Dean to get what he wanted. Dean _always_ got what he wanted. Adam thought that he was entitled to get something too every now and then, though the universe apparently didn’t agree. “Fine,” he grumbled, climbing out of the car and jogging towards the main office, closing the door behind him although he knew Dean was there.

Once they both had their rooms, they ran to them, Sam meeting Dean at the door with their bags. He had a feeling he knew why Dean had told Adam to get his own room, and Sam was just hoping that he was right about this. After all, having Adam in the room with them would have prevented any kind of sexual acts, or even kissing for that matter. Maybe Dean had been thinking the same thing and that’s why he had sent him off on his own.

After the door closed behind Dean, Sam dropped their bags onto the floor and turned his attention to Dean, smiling softly at the older man as he slowly walked backwards towards the bed, stripping out of his wet jacket along the way. He could tell by the way Dean was watching his every move that this was exactly what he had in mind when he shipped Adam off to his own room, and there were definitely no complaints on Sam’s end about that. 

When the back of his knees hit the mattress, Sam plopped down onto it, starting to unbutton his shirt as he explained, “I was hoping this is why you made Adam get his own room.” Allowing his shirt to fall off his shoulders and down his arms, Sam pulled his T-shirt off, revealing the expanse of his well-muscled upper body as he tossed the fabric onto the floor on the opposite side of the room. He kept his eyes on Dean as he popped the button of his jeans, slowly dragging down the zipper. “Am I right?”

Without answering Sam, Dean moved to the bed and crushed their lips together, pushing Sam back against the mattress as he blanketed the younger man’s body with his own. Of course Sam had been right about his reasoning for sending Adam away. He was just glad that they were on the same page as he stripped out of his own T-shirt and jeans. Dean only broke contact with Sam long enough to strip them both free of the annoying denim separating them from being skin-to-skin before he was kissing and sucking at various parts of Sam’s body.

As Dean continued to attack his nipples, Sam pressed his head back against the headboard, allowing Dean to maneuver his body any way he wanted as his eyes squeezed closed in pleasure. "Dean..." he breathed softly, his breaths already picking up to a soft panting as Dean worked all of his sweet spots, his brother moving to give his neck attention now.

Slowly, Dean pulled back from the spot on Sam's neck he was now sucking. "I'm gonna take care of you...take care of you..." Dean whispered as he started pressing kisses to Sam's body once more. Without looking, Dean reached for the nightstand drawer, pulling it open and fishing around inside for the lube that seedy motels like these often had hiding in there, slapping the drawer half way closed before he squeezed a generous dot onto his palm. He knew that he was going to have to take his time prepping Sam because the younger man had let him in on the secret that he was still a virgin, but Dean could handle it. After all, that was half of the fun.

Sam moaned softly as Dean pushed a slick digit into his hole, biting into his bottom lip at the initial pain that he felt. It was quickly replaced by pleasure as Dean allowed his finger to hit the sweet bundle of nerves inside Sam that made him see white because he was in so much pleasure. Dean usually had that effect on him though, so Sam wasn’t surprised.

The fact that Dean was so good at this should have made Sam a little angry because it got him thinking about how experienced Dean was, but he just couldn’t be mad. Sure, he was a little jealous because he wanted to be Dean’s first, just like Dean was his, but that wasn’t really an issue he was willing to voice, really. As Dean added another finger, Sam groaned in pleasure once more, back arching to get closer to Dean as the older man continued to kiss and suck at his neck.

Once Dean could get three fingers inside Sam comfortably without the younger man showing any signs of pain, Dean knew that it would be all right to replace his fingers with what Sam really wanted. He made quick work of lubing up his cock before he lined himself up with Sam’s prepared hole, kissing the younger man’s lips softly. His brother groaned softly when Dean pushed in, the older man burying himself to the hilt slowly before stopping completely, giving Sam time to adjust. "You alright?" he breathed softly, capturing Sam's lips with his own once more when he received the nod in response.

Only a few minutes after Dean started to move, it was already feeling so damn great that Sam got restless, pushing himself up into a seated position and forcing Dean to change positions so they didn't lose contact. He kissed Dean roughly, nipping at the older man's plush bottom lip before he rolled them so that Dean was on his back with Sam straddling his hips. Their combined moans of pleasure and soft pants filled the room as Dean chuckled, his hands running up Sam's sides as the younger man rode him. 

"Oh, easy tiger," he teased, knowing this had been a long time coming and they both just wanted to feel each other. Still, he wasn't going to have Sam moving too quick and spoiling this for them or hurting himself, so he rolled them back over and angled his hips so that when he pushed back in, he hit Sam's prostate, smiling once more when his brother's eyes squeezed closed in pleasure and his head pressed back into the pillow, revealing Sam's long neck. "Oh Sammy," he breathed huskily, head dipping to nip and kiss Sam's neck.

Their pace slowly began to pick up, Sam feeling heat pool low in his belly as his hands gripped at Dean, his left leg coming up to wrap around his brother's waist, pulling Dean closer. "Oh God," he moaned, head turning to offer Dean more of his neck. If this kept going on, he wasn't going to last long. "Please, Dean..." One final thrust and Sam was sent crashing into oblivion, his inner muscles clenching around Dean, pulling his brother right along with him.

As they both came down from their high, Dean rolled onto his side, wrapping an arm around his lover’s waist. His lips slowly trailed kisses along Sam’s neck and over to his shoulder, then back. “Mmm…I love you, Sammy,” he whispered softly, spooning in closer behind Sam. He’d been meaning to tell Sam that he loved him for a while now, but it had just never seemed like the right time. Now seemed like the perfect time as far as Dean was concerned.

A wide smile came to Sam’s lips as he closed his eyes, ready to just fall asleep in his brother’s arms. “I love you too,” he whispered back, scooting back a bit so there was no space between his and Dean’s bodies. Sure, there hadn’t been much to begin with, but it had been enough as far as Sam was concerned. “Just…wake me up when you’re ready to leave in the morning,” he mumbled as he allowed his body to relax completely before he fell into a light sleep.

**~~**

Adam groaned softly as his cum spurted out over his hand and shot onto his belly. The motel didn’t have very thick walls, and Adam had heard everything that had just happened in Dean and Sam’s room. Needless to say, he was jealous as hell that it hadn’t been him in there with Sam. Just those sounds that the younger man had made were enough to make Adam hard in five seconds flat.

Finally, he hadn’t been able to take it, and he before he knew what he was doing, his pants were open and pushed off his hips and he was stroking himself to images of Sam being under him while he fucked into him. Those sounds just added the fantasy and it had Adam cumming all over himself. Honestly, it was a little embarrassing, but he wasn’t going to give it much thought right now. 

He grabbed a tissue and wiped himself clean before he shoved his jeans off and pulled his boxers back up so that he wasn’t exposed any longer. Sighing, he pulled the scratchy blanket up to his waist and rolled onto his side. One of these days, he was going to make his fantasy a reality. He just had to make Sam seem that he was better for him than Dean. It wasn’t going to be easy, but his brother was a massive flirt – Dean couldn’t really help himself. Adam was going to use that to his advantage. All he had to do was plant a little seed of doubt, and if his plan worked like he wanted it to, Sam would come crawling to him for help.

Smiling widely, Adam closed his eyes, allowing the images of Sam coming to him for guidance and what that would lead to help him drift off to sleep. He would put his plan into action tomorrow and if he was lucky, he’d have Sam in his bed by the time John got back from his stupid hunting trip. It was just going to be all about how he played his cards with this one. And he just happened to have learned how to manipulate people into believing him from the best con artists in the world – Bobby, John, and Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

The prank wars had started, and it was escalating to new heights. Dean had added X-lax to Adam’s coffee and Adam had retaliated by slashing all of the Impala’s tires. Of course, Dean had been pissed about that, and he had gone into Adam’s room and put itching powder all over everything in his underwear drawer. That really pissed Adam off because he had to go buy new clothes. He really hated it when he had to waste what little money he made hustling pool on buying new clothes because something had happened. And this wasn’t even a good excuse. Just because he and Dean were in a heated prank war, he’d had to waste money.

But today wasn’t about getting Dean back for being an ass. No – today was about getting Sam. Dean had brought him into this by e-mailing Sam porn that was marked as school work. Sam had been embarrassed as all hell, but he’d gotten Dean back by applying glue to Dean’s beer bottle so when Dean grabbed it, the bottle stuck to his hand. Now, it was Adam’s turn to get Sam, and he had the perfect plan. It was going to be cruel and Dean would probably get pissed at him, but Adam didn’t really care. In the long run, it was going to be worth it because he’d have a few minutes alone with Sam to do as he pleased.

He had it all set up by the time Sam came home from school. Thankfully, Dean had gone out to get them groceries for the rest of the week, and Adam had asked him to go on a wild goose chase for some mystical relic that he had found on the internet. It was so easy to trick Dean into thinking that Bobby needed it for something – Adam was honestly a little embarrassed for his brother. The text message that he sent Sam from Dean’s phone before the older man left gave the youngest of John’s sons clear instructions on how Adam wanted to find Sam when he came home. It was going to be delicious. 

Sam smiled as he walked into the house, dropping his bag on the couch as he pulled his phone from his pocket. The text message from Dean read: _Sammy, wait for me in our bedroom when you get home from school. I have a surprise for you. And I want you completely naked, ready for me when I get there. In the top drawer of the nightstand, you’ll find a blindfold; I want you to wear it. I’ll be home shortly after you, baby._

Sure, it was a little unusual for Dean to request that they have sex in the middle of the day when Adam was home, but Sam sure as hell wasn’t going to complain. After all, Adam already knew that they were together in this sense. He’d walked in on them having sex about a week ago. Sam couldn’t get the image of Adam staring at him as if he was in awe out of his mind; it had made Sam very uncomfortable. Finally, Adam snapped out of it when Dean yelled at him and told him to get the fuck out. No one addressed it, though and as far as Sam was concerned, they didn’t need to. Adam didn’t need to understand why he and Dean were in their relationship and Sam didn’t want to explain it to him either.

Just thinking about that time that Adam walked in on them had Sam shivering. More often than not, Adam made Sam extremely nervous, and he hated being in the same house alone with the older man, let alone the same room. When Dean wasn’t around, Adam would always stand too close and he’d always find an excuse to touch Sam. Sure, Sam didn’t say anything about it because he figured that he was just being paranoid, but that didn’t change what he thought, and it didn’t make him want to be around Adam either. If Dean was there with him, it wasn’t so bad – Adam would just act like his old sarcastic, bratty self, and Dean would call him out on it, and then a fight would break out. That’s how it always happened – Sam would try to be the peacemaker between the two of them, but they just wouldn’t listen once they were on a war path. 

But the thing that got to Sam the most was the way Adam would talk to him when Dean wasn’t around. He’d always make lewd comments about Sam and Dean’s relationship, and sometimes, Sam wondered if he was suggesting that he wanted to be with him like Dean was. It would never happen, Sam was sure of that, but it seemed that Adam didn’t want to believe it. One time when they were alone, Adam tried to grope Sam through his jeans, but Dean walked into the room just in time, prompting Adam to storm out like a child throwing a tantrum. 

Quickly, Sam pushed those thoughts from his mind, not wanting to ruin his time with Dean. They only got to be together like this a few times before because of everything that had been going on, and Sam was hungry for more. Dean made him feel so good; like he was the only man in the world, and he felt so loved every time he was with Dean. He wanted to feel that now more than he wanted to think about Adam and his quirky, kind of creepy antics. 

Once Sam was in Dean’s bedroom, he started stripping out of his clothes, a small smile on his lips as he saw the top drawer of the nightstand was open just a bit and the black silk blindfold was hanging over the edge. As he slipped out of his jeans and boxers, Sam moved towards the bed, crawling onto it and grabbing the blindfold and the lube before flopping onto his back. Slowly, he tied the blindfold around his eyes, tying it in the back as he dropped the lube onto the bed. After all, he knew how much Dean enjoyed prepping him, so he was going to leave that to his brother. 

A small smile came to his lips when he heard the door creak open, the younger man spreading his legs a little farther apart so he could give Dean a better view of his already semi-hard dick. He thought it was odd that Dean wasn’t speaking, but he didn’t express himself, figuring that Dean was trying to add a little spice to their relationship by doing this. After all, blindfolds were a little kinkier than anything they had done before. Again, Sam wasn’t complaining – it was just _new_.

When Sam opened his legs further, Adam had to bite his lip to stifle the groan that wanted to escape him. This was better than he had imagined when he first thought up this brilliant plan. Of course, he knew that he couldn’t speak, but damn, it was hot. He’d walked in on Sam and Dean one afternoon after he got back from a bar and he’d seen Sam naked because he was riding Dean, but this was so much better. After all, when he had seen Sam, it had only been for a few moments because they had both freaked out and told Adam to leave. Now Adam was seeing Sam in all of his glory, and he had to reach down and adjust himself through his jeans so he didn’t lose it right there.

He made sure to move slowly towards the bed, pulling out the camera that he brought in with him and snapping a picture of Sam like this. “Shh…” he whispered when Sam asked what he was doing, having to rely heavily on the fact that Sam wanted to please Dean so he wouldn’t take the blindfold off. Quickly, he snapped another picture, this time of just Sam’s cock, then one of his face before he put the camera back in his pocket, smiling as he thought of what he was going to do with those later. 

Continuing to move slowly, Adam climbed onto the bed, blanketing Sam’s body with his own. He was trying to keep his full body off Sam as much as possible because Dean had a lot more muscle than he did, and he worried that Sam may realize that something was wrong. But that didn’t stop him from touching Sam everywhere he could, smiling widely when the younger man arched into his hand. It was fucking hot and Adam wanted more. His hand slowly slid down Sam’s stomach, wrapping around his shaft and stroking slowly, Adam once again biting into his bottom lip to stifle the sound of a small groan that wanted to break from him.

“Dean…” Sam gasped softly when his brother’s hand wrapped around his cock, his hips pushing up into Adam’s fisted hand. He frowned softly when Dean shushed him again, wondering why he wasn’t allowed to speak. Again, he just wrote it off, figuring that this was a new game Dean was playing, and Sam was going to play along like a good little brother. A small moan broke from him when a thumb rubbed over his slit, Sam arching his back off the mattress once more as he gasped softly.

Oh yeah, this was definitely better than what Adam thought it was going to be. Sam was so fucking perfect, as long as he wasn’t calling out Dean’s name. Adam wanted Sam to be calling out his name, not Dean’s! Slowly, he leaned down, his head resting on Sam’s shoulder before he breathed deeply, taking in his brother’s scent. Pulling back, Adam roughly kissed Sam, forcing his mouth open with his tongue and mapping out the hot cavern. It was fucking perfect! Adam wanted more, but he knew that it was dangerous to get greedy.

Still, Adam continued to kiss, losing himself in it. He didn’t even think about it as he pulled back for air, taking a few breaths and pulling oxygen into his lungs before he was kissing Sam again. Lost in the moment, Adam didn’t even realize that he had breathed Sam’s name until he felt the younger man going stiff under him. Shit, that wasn’t part of the plan, Adam tightening his grip on Sam’s wrist as he tried to get this situation under control.

The first press of their lips had Sam frowning in confusion once more. Sam knew Dean’s lips like he knew the back of his own hand, and something was off. But surely this had to be Dean because who else could it be, right? However, when Sam heard his name being breathed out, his stomach clenched and he felt like he was going to lose his lunch. This couldn’t be happening – it just couldn’t be! Quickly, he started to struggle, trying to get the blindfold off his eyes so he could see for himself who was on top of him, dreading the truth.

Using his free wrist, Sam pulled the blindfold off, doubling his efforts to get free when he realized that his worries were true. “Get off of me!” he ordered, shoving Adam’s shoulder roughly and knocking the older man off the bed with a swift knee to the ribs as well as the shove. “What the hell are you doing, Adam?!” Sam yelled, quickly scrambling off the bed and grabbing the sheet, wrapping it around his waist as he wiped at his mouth.

To be completely honest, Adam was a little surprised that Sam could knock him away like that. Sam wasn’t a fighter – that’s why they left him with Bobby to do research more often than not. Obviously, Dean had been working with the younger man because that was a move that Dean had used on Adam when their fights had gotten heated on more than one occasion. “Sam, just calm down,” he chuckled as he watched his perfect little step-brother grab the sheet and frantically wrap it around himself. It didn’t really make much of a difference now because Adam had been _touching_ Sam’s naked body a few moments ago. Apparently, Sam didn’t care about that, though.

He scoffed as he gripped the knot he had in the sheets, making sure not to let his cover fall off of him. “Calm down?!” he exclaimed, shaking his head. “How the hell am I supposed to calm down when you were just assaulting me?!” He took a step back when Adam tried to move closer to him, holding his hand out at a safe distance as he warned, “Stay the hell away from me.” It was obvious that Adam wasn’t going to listen, and Sam wasn’t sure he could fight Adam off again. Dean had only taught him a few moves here and there, so Adam obviously had the ability to take him down. 

Just as Adam was about to grab him again, the door slammed shut and Dean called out, “Hey, where the hell is everyone?!” It was after three o’clock, so he knew that Sam was home, and the fact that he wasn’t sitting on the couch doing his homework led Dean to believe that something was wrong. Seeing Adam saunter out of his room only added to Dean’s confusion, the older man giving his head a small shake as he dropped the bags he had in his arms onto the kitchen counter. “What were you doing in my room?” he asked, cocking a brow when Adam wouldn’t answer him. “Where’s Sam?” Again, he received no answer.

Not bothering to put the groceries away, Dean quickly moved to his room, wanting to make sure that Adam hadn’t fucked anything up. After all, they were still pretty deep into this prank war, so he wouldn’t put messing with his things off the list of possibilities for Adam’s next stunt. What he saw when he walked in was so much worse than what he could have imagined. On his bed, Sam was sitting curled in on himself sobbing, the sheet still wrapped tightly around his waist as Sam rocked back and forth. “Sammy, what happened?” Dean asked as he moved to the bed, sitting down beside Sam, though he didn’t move to touch him. He figured that Sam had just woken up from another nightmare, and he didn’t want to spook Sam. If the younger man wanted him, all Sam had to do was ask.

As soon as Dean was on the bed, Sam reached for him, pulling the older man in close as he wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck, sobbing into Dean’s T-shirt. On the one hand, he wanted to tell Dean everything that happened because he knew that Dean would make sure it wouldn’t happen ever again, but on the other hand, Sam didn’t want to get Dean and Adam fighting again. But he couldn’t just not tell Dean about this; what if Adam told his own version and Dean somehow got it into his head that Sam was cheating on him. He’d lose Dean forever, and he couldn’t have that.

There was no other option that Sam could see – he had to tell Dean. “Adam…he…was touching me,” Sam explained, trying to make it sound as least awkward as possible. It wasn’t really working though. “I got a text message from your phone telling me to be waiting for you in your room when I got home from school because you were going to the store, and to have this blindfold on me. So, I did it. And when I heard him groaning my name, I knew it wasn’t you, and I shoved him off me. He was about to jump me again when you walked in.”

His vision glared red when Sam explained what Adam had done to him, the older man imagining all of the things that Adam could have done to Sam while he was posing as him. Dean wasn’t an idiot – he saw the way Adam looked at Sam, and he was going to put an end to it right now. It was no secret that Dean was a jealous person. He didn’t like to share, especially when it came to his lovers. Everyone was well aware of how possessive Dean could get over Sam, so Adam was a fool for thinking that he could touch Sam and get away with it. “I’m gonna kill him,” Dean growled softly as he pushed himself from the bed, moving towards the kitchen when he had last seen Adam.

It seemed to Dean that Adam wanted to get hit because he had to have known that Sam was going to tell Dean what he had done, and still the moron was sitting at the kitchen table not even trying to defend himself. Without even thinking about it, Dean’s fist landed a hard blow to Adam’s jaw, sending the younger man to the floor. “What the fuck were you thinking?!” Dean asked angrily, grabbing Adam by the front of his shirt and slamming him into the wall when he stood. “That’s not a joke, Adam; that’s not a prank!” he explained, his anger making his blood boil. “You were verging on rape, Adam! Sam didn’t want that!”

When Dean started attacking him, Adam didn’t even bother to fight back. He figured if he was bruised, he could make some excuse to get Dean taken away and then he could have Sam all to himself. Of course, he knew that was never going to happen, but a man could dream. “I was only playing with him,” Adam chuckled, giving his shoulders a small shrug. “It’s not my fault Sam took it too literally. I wasn’t going to do anything to him. I was just having a little fun.”

Fun?! Oh hell no, Adam wasn’t getting away with that comment. He was about to clock Adam again when he felt a hand on his bicep, holding him back. “Dean, no!” Sam yelled, pulling his lover away from the other man. “This isn’t what I wanted,” he explained with a small shake of his head. “Please…just stop?” Tugging on Dean a little more, Sam suggested, “C’mon, let’s just go back to your room. Please?”

Dean didn’t want to go back to his room, and he didn’t want to stop punching Adam, but he could tell that’s what Sam needed right now. Sighing, he released Adam’s shirt and followed Sam to his room, closing and locking the door behind him. He wasn’t about to risk Adam walking in here and trying to start something. “I’m sorry baby,” Dean whispered softly as he pulled Sam against him on the bed where they were now sitting. “I didn’t know he took my phone. I wouldn’t have gone out if I thought he was going to do something like this.”

“I know,” Sam whispered softly, giving his head a small shake before he rested it against Dean’s chest. “He was just trying to play another prank. Adam hasn’t gotten me yet, so I guess this was his plan to do that.” Sure, Sam didn’t think it was much of a prank, but his and Adam’s brains obviously worked a lot differently. Still, Sam didn’t really feel safe in the same house as the older man right now. “Dean, can we go to my grandparents’ house?” he asked, biting into his bottom lip as he waited for the answer.

The Winchesters really didn’t like the Colts, but Sam felt safe there because Adam wasn’t going to be there. And it had been a while since he saw his grandparents, so Sam kind of wanted to go visit. It would give him time to get over this idiotic prank Adam had just pulled on him. Plus, his grandparents didn’t know that Dean was his step-brother, so they wouldn’t have to give up the sex. After all, they had a _very_ active sex life and Sam didn’t want that to suffer just because they were going to be with his grandparents. And Emily and Richard knew that he was gay, so they wouldn’t have to have that awkward conversation either. It all worked out perfectly.

Although Dean really didn’t want to go see Sam’s grandparents, he figured that it was a good idea after everything that happened. “Yeah, okay,” he mumbled softly, pulling Sam against him tighter. He was still furious about what happened, and if Sam hadn’t stopped him, Dean wasn’t sure how far he would have gone to get revenge for the younger man. If he had just been keeping better track of his phone, this wouldn’t have happened; it was all Dean’s fault, and he felt terrible because of it.

A small sigh escaped Sam as he snuggled closer to Dean, the younger man allowing his eyes to slip closed with contentment. This was definitely a nice way to be comforted after being all but attacked by Adam just a few moments ago. But he wanted more – he wanted Dean to remove the memory of Adam every touching him. Slowly, he pressed his body closer to Dean, his head tilting upwards from where it was lying against Dean’s chest as he kissed Dean’s jaw. “Dean…we can leave in the morning,” Sam whispered softly, kissing Dean’s neck now. “Just…be with me now.”

He was in no position to resist as Sam kissed him, Dean’s hands wrapping around Sam tighter as he pulled the younger man closer. This would be good for both of them; it would make Sam forget that Adam ever touched him, for a while at least, and it would make Dean remember that Sam wanted to be with him and no one else. As that thought crept into his mind, Dean pulled Sam closer, his hands gripping the younger man’s body possessively. Just the thought of Sam being with someone else had Dean’s blood boiling. 

Sam moaned softly as the kiss continued, the younger man pressing his body impossibly closer to Dean’s. No matter how close they were, it just wasn’t enough – not for Sam. And by the way Dean was holding him, it didn’t seem like it was enough for Dean either. “Dean…” Sam whispered softly, rubbing his body against Dean’s like a cat in heat. “Please?” He didn’t have to say anything else to let Dean know what he wanted, the younger man moaning softly as Dean’s hand pushed beneath his waistband and wrapped around his semi-hard dick.

It was amazing how easy it was to get Sam hard when he was like this. Dean loved it when Sam made those little keening noises as he begged for Dean’s touches – his kisses. “Sammy,” he breathed softly, his voice low and thick with lust. His hand on Sam’s cock started moving faster, getting the younger man ready for when he wanted him. Sam was making it so hard to think though because he was ripping at Dean’s clothes in an attempt to get them off and it was fucking sexy as hell. “Fuck, Sammy…hang on,” he instructed, pulling back a little and lifting his arms up in the air so Sam could take his shirt off.

Once his shirt was gone, Dean helped Sam remove his jeans and boxers before he went back to stroking Sam. Using his free hand, Dean pulled the soft sweat pants Sam had on down his hips, leaving them both naked. He loved this aspect of their relationship – not to say that he didn’t love just being with Sam, but this added so much more to it. And after waiting as long as they had, now they were barely able to control themselves when the time came that they had a moment alone and they could be together. “Ungh…fuck, Sammy,” he groaned once more, allowing the younger man to roll them so that Sam was straddling his hips.

Smiling down at Dean, Sam leaned down and pressed another soft kiss to Dean’s lips before he started crawling down Dean’s body, leaving nips and kisses along his way. As Sam worked him over, Dean moaned, writhing beneath Sam's skilled hands and tongue. His own hands were fisted in the sheets under him in his futile attempt to stop wiggling around so much. He'd always been told he was a very responsive lover, not that he'd ever had much complaint on the matter, and now he was actually starting to believe that little fact was true. Especially with how hard it was to remain still while Sam's tongue dipped into his navel and then slid out and lower, like a little, hot, wet snake crawling out of its home to catch breakfast.

He moaned when he felt Sam nuzzling against his manhood, legs sliding open a little wider to give Sam more access. Another low moan escaped him as Sam's nose moved through the soft curls between Dean's legs, hot breaths softly panting out against Dean's sensitive cock. His head tilted back towards the pillows, eyes sliding closed as his own breaths panted from his parted lips. "Sammy..." he moaned, the pleading tone hopefully enough to let Sam know what he wanted because there was no way he was forming a sentence right now. 

"Shh," Sam urged, hand moving to the center of Dean's chest, pressing gently. "Lie back all the way for me babe." It wasn't that Sam didn't appreciate Dean using his elbows to keep himself in a semi-seated position, but he didn't want the older man to have such a good view. If it were up to him, he would have blindfolded Dean so the older man could have just focused on his sense of touch instead of sight, knowing it would have heightened the pleasure Dean felt. But this hadn't been very well thought out aside from Sam wanted Dean and Dean wanted Sam, so he supposed he was just going to have to wait until next time for that little plan.

Again, Dean did as he was told, not wanting to run the risk of Sam stopping. Not that he thought Sam would stop once he started because he swore the kid didn't have it in him to say no when it came to sex between them, but there was always a first time for everything.

As soon as Dean was lying all the way back, Sam placed both hands on Dean's hips, holding him down so he wouldn't buck up as he sucked the tip of Dean's leaking dick into his mouth, moaning in the back of his throat, letting Dean feel the vibration. It had been a long time since he'd done this, and he was a little out of practice, which was leading to slight apprehension. Nevertheless, he slid lower on Dean's cock, relaxing his throat as he allowed Dean to bottom out against the back of his throat. 

"Oh God, Sammy," Dean gasped, one hand releasing the sheets beneath him and carding through Sam's hair, tugging lightly on the soft golden brown strands. He attempted to lift his hips, but Sam was still holding him down, causing Dean to whimper softly before curling the hand in Sam's hair into a tight fist, needing to take his mind off the need to move his hips.

Sam slid his mouth up Dean's cock, flicking his tongue along the underside as he continued to moan around Dean, one hand moving to jack the lower part of Dean's cock that wasn't in his mouth anymore. His head began to bob then, moving up and down on Dean's hard shaft, hand chasing after his mouth. Meanwhile, his free hand moved to palm his own hard cock, more moans vibrating along Dean's dick.

This was just too much. He didn't think he could take it anymore. His hand in Sam's hair tightened as he arched his back, head rolling on the pillow as he moaned and gasped, panting breaths through parted lips, chest rising and falling with each one. "Please," he begged, desperately bucking his hips and driving his cock deeper into Sam's warm, wet mouth.

Slowly, Sam pulled back, letting Dean's spit-slick cock slip from between his lips as he looked up at his lover. "Please what, Dean?" he asked, his hand still tugging relentlessly on the younger man's hard member. 

"In-Inside Sam," Dean pleaded, arching against the older man once more. "I want to be inside you, please?" He knew he was begging, and he also knew that he probably sounded like a cheap whore for doing so, but he didn't really have it in him to care. Not when he was this close to the edge and Sam was making him feel this damn good.

A small smile came to Sam's face when Dean begged to be inside him. Nodding, he crawled back up Dean's body, kissing and nipping all the same areas he had done on his way down, once again paying special attention to Dean's navel and each of his nipples. Once he reached the older man's mouth, he kissed him firmly, wedging himself between Dean’s legs comfortably. "Okay," he breathed, nodding. "I can do that. Just don't move. Stay right there."

Sam quickly leaned over the side of the bed and felt around on the floor for the small tube that had fallen during his struggle with Adam, grabbing it up and then returning to his position over Dean. Again, he dipped his head, kissing Dean's lips hungrily, tongue delving into the younger man's mouth, mapping out the wet cavern. As he kissed Dean, Sam rolled them back over so he was under Dean, hips bucking teasingly against Dean's rock hard member. 

Not wasting any time, Dean popped the cap on the lube, spreading some of the gel onto his fingers before he shoved lightly at Sam's thigh, getting him to spread his legs further apart. "You ready?" he asked, biting his lip as he looked into Sam's warm, champagne hazel orbs.

When Dean asked if he was ready, Sam nodded, bottom lip disappearing behind straight white teeth. "Yeah," he muttered, nodding once more. "J-Just go slow. I want this to last." It was kind of an embarrassing thing to say out loud, but he knew Dean needed to know. After all, Sam knew that if this was just a quickie, it wouldn’t have the same effect on the outcome of their goals as if Dean were to lay here and make love to him.

He smiled softly when Sam told him that he wanted to last, the phrase making him very happy though he wasn’t sure why. Possessive streak, maybe? Dean was well aware it was there, even if he didn't acknowledge it. Sure, he wasn't one of those psychos who slapped around his lover when he looked in the direction of another man, but he did have a tendency to get jealous every now and then. "Okay," he whispered, nodding as he slowly rubbed his index finger over Sam's pucker. "Just relax Sam. M'not gonna hurt you."

"I know you're not," Sam assured him, nodding. The thought that Dean was going to hurt him had never even gone through his head. He'd only said it as a warning to let Dean know he was going to be tight, not because he thought his lover would hurt him. 

Slowly, Dean slid one finger into Sam's hole, not moving for a few seconds to allow Sam time to adjust to the invasion. He bit his lip to stifle the loud moan that wanted to break from him when Sam's inner muscles clenched and squeezed his finger tightly. "Ungh...God," he breathed, his free hand moving to stroke Sam's cock once more.

Feeling that Sam was starting to adjust, Dean began to move his finger, slowly sliding it almost all the way out of Sam before pushing back in, a little deeper with each thrust. Soon, he added a second finger, making scissoring movements inside Sam's tight entrance to loosen him up for his cock. He made sure to angle his fingers so that when he thrust in he would be brushing against Sam's prostate, wanting to get Sam worked up even more so than he was right now. 

At first when Dean's finger slid into his body, Sam hissed in a breath, eyes squeezed tightly closed as he adjusted to the burn of having Dean's finger inside him. Thankfully, Dean gave him ample amount of time to adjust, and even after beginning to move, he treated him as though he were glass, making sure to be very careful. When his lover's fingers slid across his prostate, he gasped, moaning in pleasure as his back arched, trying to get closer to Dean.

Finally, Dean slid in a third finger, continuing to move the digits in and out of Sam's tight ass for another few minutes before pulling away, grabbing the lube again and squirting another generous dollop into his palm. He then grabbed the base of his cock, stroking himself from root to tip, spreading the lube liberally all over his length. Slowly, he then slid his cock into Sam's stretched hole, pushing in inch by inch until he was sheathed balls deep inside Sam, pausing to allow the younger man time to adjust. Seeing that Sam looked like he was in pain, Dean frowned in concern. "You okay?"

As Dean pushed into him, Sam gasped, hissing in a breath at the stretch and burn of Dean's cock being thrust into him. His fingers gripped at Dean's shoulders, blunt nails digging into Dean's flesh leaving little crescent moon shapes in their wake. His eyes slowly slid open when he heard Dean speaking, nodding slightly. "M'okay," he assured him, nodding once more just to let him know he wasn't lying. 

After a few more minutes of just staying still, Sam experimentally moved his hips, moaning softly when the action caused Dean's cock to brush against that sweet bundle of nerves inside him. "You can move now," he instructed, nodding. "C'mon Dean, move."

Dean didn't need to be told he could move twice, pulling his hips back only to thrust into Sam once more, a low moan slipping past his parted lips. One hand moved to press palm-flat against the mattress beside Sam's head while his other hand continued to work Sam's hard as steel cock, thumb ghosting over the tip, smearing the leaking pre-cum there and using it as lube to help the slide of his hand. 

Low moans and groans spilled from Sam as he arched his back, hips thrusting as he pushed his ass back against his lover's cock buried deep inside him and then into Dean's fisted hand sliding against his achingly hard dick. His legs wrapped tightly around Dean's waist, feet pressing against the firm globes of his ass, making sure he wasn't going anywhere. 

"Oh God baby, you're so tight," Dean groaned, dipping his head before trailing hot, open mouthed kisses along Sam's long neck, causing Sam to arch his neck back, giving Dean more access as he moaned and panted.

The attention Dean was lavishing on his neck was enough to make him cum right there, but Sam held off, wanting to last at least as long as Dean. A friend of his had once told him that she had the most pleasure during sex when she and her lover came at the same time, so he was going to test that theory. As Dean continued to tug ruthlessly at his cock, Sam's head rolled back and forth on the pillows, hips thrusting desperately as he tried to push Dean impossibly deeper into his body, heat spiraling through him to pool low in his groin.

Seeing Sam like this had Dean nearly cumming prematurely. He was so fucking hot with his face flushed as his lips parted as his breaths panted out, muscular chest rising and falling with each breath. And the way he had his legs wrapped around him was so damn good. He could feel his own orgasm nearing, causing his thrusts to become faster, more urgent, erratic. 

He couldn't take it anymore. Each thrust his lover made caused his cock to jab against Sam's prostate, his dick begging for release. "D-Dean, m'gonna cum," Sam warned, back arching off the mattress as he continued to push back against Dean's cock. "Cum with me, Dean! Oh God!" His balls drew up tight against his body, muscles tensing, nipples hardening to tight buds before the first ribbon of spunk shot from his cock, wetting Dean's hand.

As Sam came, his inner muscles squeezed Dean's cock, bringing Dean over the edge, Sam's name tearing from his throat. His hand on Sam's cock never let up as he worked Sam through his orgasm, his erratic thrusts slowing before finally coming to a stop. Dean collapsed on top of Sam, breaths still panting out, hot breaths fanning over Sam's neck and shoulder briefly before he rolled off him, just his arm remaining. 

When Dean rolled off him, Sam rolled onto his side, capturing his brother’s lips once more because he felt the compelling need to do so. It was as if something was pulling him back to Dean where there was so much space between them. “I love you, Dean,” he whispered softly when the kiss broke, snuggling into Dean closer.

There was just something about the way that Sam told him he loved him that had Dean’s chest swelling with love. It wasn’t like they had never said it to each other before, but this time just seemed different. “I love you, too, Sammy,” he whispered back, pulling the younger man in closer to his chest. “Get some sleep, baby. We wanna get on the road at a decent hour tomorrow morning.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean groaned in annoyance as Emily hugged him and pinched his cheek, babbling on and on about how glad she was that Sam had finally found someone who seemed to make him happy. He knew there was a reason he hadn’t wanted to come here. But Sam had seemed like he needed it, and Dean was never one to deny Sam of anything. He was kind of responsible for making the kid spoiled in that sense, but he couldn’t help it. Maybe now it was working against him because that lucky little shit didn’t have to endure giant hugs and cheek pinching from his grandmother.

She did get one thing right though; he did make Sam happy. And he supposed that’s what really mattered since Sam had been through enough for one lifetime. Dean knew better than anyone how it felt to lose a family member, and he was just happy that he had been able to be here for Sam and help him through it. After all, when Mary died, Dean didn’t really have anyone, so he threw himself into hunting with his father. Although he’d never admit it, Dean was glad that Sam didn’t have to do that. 

Sure, Sam would go on hunts sometimes, but he usually stayed with Bobby and Dean preferred it that way. It was safer for Sam if he didn’t come with them and Dean knew that he would always have someone to come back to when he was done killing the big bad that they were hunting at that given moment. And he really had to thank Bobby for taking care of Sam when they were gone because when they got back, he was just too preoccupied with Sam to even think about it. It made him feel like kind of a dick, but there was nothing he could really do about it right now. 

Chuckling, Dean patted Emily’s shoulder gently before he pulled himself away, making sure to keep the smile plastered on his face so she couldn’t see how damn annoyed he was. “It’s nice to meet you, too,” he smiled, moving out of Emily’s reach so she didn’t grab him up again. He was now standing beside Sam, and he felt like he was safe there. Dean Winchester wasn’t one for hugs – or affection of any kind really. Only when it came to Sam because that was a special circumstance as far as he was concerned.

“Well, why don’t you boys go get settled in, and Richard and I will get dinner on the stove,” Emily suggested with a wide grin. She wasn’t exactly sure how long they were going to be here, but she did notice that the boys had bags, so she was guessing it was for a while. Of course, they were welcome to stay as long as they wanted to; Richard and Emily loved the company, after all. 

With one last hug from Sam, Emily bustled into the kitchen, Richard quick on her heels. Once they were out of the room, Dean allowed his annoyance to seep through, groaning as if he were in pain. “I knew there was a reason I never came here,” he complained as he swung his duffel over his shoulder and followed Sam to their room.

A small smile came to Sam’s lips at Dean’s complaint, the younger man rolling his eyes as he pushed their bedroom door open. “She’s not always like that,” Sam assured his brother with a small shake of his head. “I’ve never brought anyone here to meet them before, so they’re a little excited, that’s all.” Tossing his bag on the bed, Sam explained, “I mean, I’m getting older now and in their minds, I should be looking for _the one_ already. That’s why they’re acting so strangely.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile at the thought of being _the one_ for Sam. It definitely had a nice ring to it. “All right,” he smiled, dropping his duffel on the floor as his arms wrapped around Sam’s waist. “I’ll give them a chance. But if she pinches my cheeks one more time, I’m going to throw holy water on her.” He smiled softly at the sound of Sam’s laughter, the older man knowing that Sam hadn’t laughed nearly enough since he came to live with them. And it was a shame because Dean loved the sound of his lover’s deep, rich laugher. Not to mention the way that Sam’s cheeks would dent with those adorable dimples when he was happy – Dean loved that.

Having Dean’s arms around him always made Sam feel good, the younger man leaning back into Dean’s embrace. “You are, ya know?” Sam questioned, playing with the skills on the bracelet that Dean wore around his right wrist. He took Dean’s silence as confusion and elaborated, “You’re the one. I’ve never wanted to be with anyone more than I want to be with you, and I don’t see that ever changing.” Turning so that he was facing Dean, Sam whispered with no hint of joking or doubt, “I love you, Dean.”

The admission of love was nothing new. He and Sam had said it countless times since Sam had come to live with them. But this time it was different; just the way Sam said it with such surety and raw emotion – Dean had never heard anything like it and he wanted to reassure Sam and let him know that he felt exactly the same way. Unfortunately, Dean was never good with his words like Sam, and the only way he knew how to show Sam he felt the same was through his actions. 

Quickly, Dean crushed his lips against Sam’s, instantly pushing his tongue into his brother’s mouth when Sam parted his lips, tasting his lover. “I know you do,” he assured Sam with a small nod when the kiss broke. “And I do, too. You know that, right Sammy?” When Sam nodded, Dean smiled, returning the younger man’s nod before he captured Sam’s lips once more. “I want you so badly right now. You can’t even imagine.”

“I think I can, actually,” Sam whispered huskily, his hands roaming over Dean’s chest through his shirt. He would have given anything to touch right now, but he knew that he shouldn’t. Emily and Richard were making dinner, and Sam didn’t want to be late because he was making love to his boyfriend. Well, they would probably understand, but that didn’t make it any less embarrassing for him if they knew that’s why he was late. After all, the last thing he wanted to talk about with his grandparents was his and Dean’s sex life. Well, maybe not the _last_ thing, but it was definitely high on the list of things he didn’t want to talk about.

He barely forced himself to step away from Dean, giving his head a small shake as he smirked. “We can do that after dinner,” he promised as he turned and started unpacking his things. Sam had brought enough clothing to get him through a week, so he was hoping that Dean would want to stay at least that long. Of course, Sam was going to have to keep Emily away from Dean for the most part because he knew she couldn’t contain her happiness about getting to meet him. It wasn’t her fault that she acted this way, but Sam didn’t want to risk anything and make Dean never want to come back here again. That would have been awful.

A small frown came to Dean’s lips when Sam told him that he had to wait until after dinner to get what he wanted. He supposed that it was only fair, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. Being late for dinner wasn’t going to kill them, but he knew that Sam would want to shower after if they needed to be in the presence of his grandparents, so Dean didn’t fuss with him. Dinner would be over soon hopefully, and then he could have what he wanted. “Fine,” he complained playfully, slapping Sam’s ass before he grabbed his own duffel and started to unpack. 

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle when Dean slapped his ass, the younger man giving his head a small shake as he tossed a shirt at Dean. “You’re so bad,” he accused, shoving his underwear into the top dresser drawer, making sure to leave room for Dean’s as well. “That’s going to cost you later, ya know? Now I get a free slap and you’re not going to know when it’s coming, so you’ll be in utter shock.”

Again, Dean smiled when Sam promised a free slap, the older man shaking his head. “You have to catch me in order to slap me, and usually, when we’re close enough for that, our minds are on… _other_ things, Sammy,” Dean assured the younger man. “I’m sure you’ll forget all about that slap when you’re under me tonight, screaming my name and begging for me to let you cum.” Just the sound of that had Dean biting back a moan. He couldn’t wait until this damn dinner was over and he could take Sam.

The thought of being under Dean and having to beg for release had Sam biting his bottom lip in an attempt to hold back his groan of pleasure. Yeah, he was definitely looking forward to that. Hopefully, his grandparents wouldn’t want to keep them at the dinner table too long because now all Sam could think about was Dean’s dick hitting against his prostate as he begged and writhed beneath him. He loved it when Dean was possessive and fucking rough like that – it made everything so much hotter. And Sam had the marks on his body the next day so everyone would know who he belonged to, which was the hottest part in Sam’s opinion.

**~~**

After about an hour, Emily called for Sam and Dean, the young boys jogging down the stairs to meet her. She smiled widely at them as she led them to the kitchen, all the while explaining, “Sammy, I made your favorite – grilled chicken with mashed potatoes and Brussels sprouts. And there is a Caesar salad to get us started. Richard used the lettuce from our garden. He said that it’s especially delicious this year, so we hope that it’s up to par with the food that John makes for you at home now sweetie.” Her expression turned serious as she asked, “John _is_ feeding you well, isn’t he? Because the offer to come stay with us still stands. And you can bring Dean as well, of course. I mean, we wouldn’t want him to have to drive such a far distance to see you all of the time.”

It was easy for Sam to feel the way Dean tensed at the insult to their father, Sam frowning slightly as he wrapped his arm tighter around Dean’s, lacing their fingers together in what he hoped was a comforting manner. “Dad’s taking very good care of me,” Sam assured his grandmother with a roll of his eyes. “I eat fine every day, so don’t be worried about me.” Taking his seat, Sam made sure to keep his leg pressed close against Dean’s under the table, hoping that the contact would help his brother get through this. He knew how much Dean loved and trusted their father, and he knew how much Dean hated it when someone insulted a member of their family. But Emily didn’t mean anything by it, he was sure; she just didn’t like John for some reason, and she wasn’t afraid to voice her opinions about him. 

The conversation was light throughout dinner, Emily asking Dean all kinds of questions about his life and what he planned for the future. Dean lied easy enough, figuring that these two pompous morons wouldn’t know anything about what was really out there in the world. After all, he hadn’t seen a single grain of salt or a piece of iron in this household since they got here. And Sam hadn’t mentioned anything about them knowing, so Dean was going to go out on a limb and say that they were clueless. Of course, they both had their opinions on John, and Dean was surprised that he was able to keep his mouth shut this long about the matter.

“I don’t know,” Dean finally piped up, giving a small shrug, “from what I can tell, John’s a pretty decent guy. I mean, he takes excellent care of his kids, and he would stop at nothing to keep them safe, from what I hear. His other sons really care about him, too. So, he can’t be all that bad. He’s been through some tough shit in his life, and he just keeps bouncing back.” Again, Dean shrugged, as he added, “From what I can tell, he’s awesome. And everyone respects him, which is something that a lot of people don’t have.”

Sam could see this was getting ugly fast, the younger man frowning softly at Dean. If he spoke badly in front of Emily and Richard, he wouldn’t be invited back to this house. He couldn’t allow that happen. Chuckling, Sam stepped on Dean’s foot under the table, slapping his brother affectionately on the shoulder. “Well, thanks for the meal guys, it was really delicious. But Dean and I had a long trip, so I think we should be heading to bed now,” Sam explained, standing from his chair before Emily or Richard could protest. Thankfully, Dean followed the suit, the older man actually moving ahead of Sam as he made his way to their room.

Once they were both inside the room, Dean kicked the door closed, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. “I can’t handle this, Sammy,” he growled, glaring at the door angrily. “She doesn’t know the first fucking thing about Dad! And she never will because it’s like she doesn’t even want to know him!” Angrily, he lashed out at the wall, not caring as the rough plaster scraped away the skin on his knuckles because he was so angry.

Seeing Dean lose his cool like this was unusual and Sam didn’t know how to handle it. “Dean!” he shouted when his brother punched the wall, giving his head a small shake when the older man finally focused his attention on him. “Don’t get so worked up about this. Dad never took any of this to heart, so you shouldn’t either.” Taking Dean’s injured hand in his own, Sam pressed a kiss to the battered the skin there. “You’re right – she doesn’t know him, and she doesn’t want to know him. She thinks that he abandoned me before I was even born because she never believed my mother when she told her that he didn’t know I existed. But we know the truth, Dean, and that’s all that matters, right? Who the hell cares what she thinks? Just ignore her.”

Although Dean was pissed off and would have liked nothing more than to go home right now and never come back here, he knew that’s not what Sam wanted. “All right,” he muttered softly, frowning at the door one last time. If she came up here, he was going to break the rule he had about not hitting women – well _human_ women, anyway. He was done thinking about this – it was too upsetting for him.

Before they went downstairs to eat dinner with those morons that Sam was related to, they had made plans of sweet seduction and a night full of pleasure, and Dean was ready to make that happen. Slowly, he moved towards the bed, sitting down on the edge before he patted the soft, plush mattress beside him. "C'mere, Sammy," he instructed, hands resting on either side of the mattress as he leaned back a little.

As soon as Dean was sitting on the bed, Sam knew what he wanted. And Sam wasn’t about to deny him of his needs because Sam needed it just as much as Dean did if not more. Quickly, he moved to do as he was instructed, gasping softly in surprise when Dean wrapped his arm around his waist and flipped his body so that Sam was on the bed and Dean was lying on top of him. “I want you so bad right now, Sammy,” he breathed into the younger man’s ear, licking the shell before nipping at the lobe lustfully.

If Dean was looking for Sam to form a proper sentence when he was doing these things to him, then he had another thing coming. Sam could barely remember his own name when Dean had him pinned to a mattress and he knew that Dean was going to fuck him until they were both sated and exhausted. “Y-Yeah…” he whispered in a shaky breath. “I want you too. Please, Dean…don’t tease me. Just…make love to me. Please?”

He pressed his hand against Sam’s already straining member, rubbing softly, though not hard enough to give Sam any pleasure. “All in good time, baby,” he whispered softly, his fingers popping the button of Sam’s jeans open before sliding the zipper down painfully slowly. When Sam bucked his hips up into his hand, Dean held the younger man’s hips down to the bed, giving his head a small shake. “Just let me do this,” he whispered softly, tucking his fingers into the waistband of Sam’s jeans and boxers, tugging the material down his hips, then his legs, crawling off the bed to pull Sam’s pants off his ankles and toss the material into the corner, staying on his knees between Sam’s spread legs.

Smiling, Dean took Sam's engorged, leaking cock into his hand, stroking the younger male slowly, almost teasingly so. "Lie back against the bed a little bit," he instructed, licking his lips as he watched the younger man do as he was told. 

Dean removed his hand from Sam's dick, shushing his brother when he heard him whimper. His hands then slid around Sam's ass, sliding over the firm globes to his hips, tugging Sam towards the edge of the bed a little more so he could maneuver more comfortably in this position. After he had Sam where he wanted him, he allowed his hands to slide down the younger man’s hips, caressing the smooth flesh of Sam's sides before he rested his hands once more on Sam's thighs. With one final smile shot towards Sam, Dean dipped his head, sucking the head of Sam's cock into his mouth.

Feeling Dean taking his penis into his mouth caused a loud moan to tear from Sam's throat, head dropping back as he squeezed his eyes closed in pleasure. God, it felt so good to have his brother’s mouth on him, sucking on him like he was a damn lollipop, or something. It was one of the hottest things Sam had ever had the pleasure of feeling. Dean’s mouth was seriously made for sucking his cock and Dean must have known that because he did it quite often. Not that Sam was complaining, of course. 

"Oh, Dean..." Sam gasped, one hand moving to fist in the too short strands of Dean's hair. "So good, babe. Don't stop, Dean, please? More..." Gently, he pulled Dean's head down, coaxing him to take more of his cock into his mouth, wanting to be surrounded by the moist heat that was slowly driving him crazy.

Moving his hand to grasp the base of Sam's shaft, Dean began to stroke the lower part of Sam's cock, slowly doing it as Sam was begging and taking in a few more inches of Sam's length. His head bobbed up and down gently, worried that Sam was going to lose it and just buck into his mouth and nearly choke him because he was so wired. Luckily, that hadn't happened yet, but there was always the possibility. Nevertheless, Dean took more of Sam in, not stopping until he had all of Sam down, throat relaxing as he swallowed, allowing the younger man to feel his throat work against the head of his penis.

As Dean worked Sam, his cheeks hollowed out, sucking hard, wanting to give the younger man the best damn blow job of his life. Meanwhile, one hand moved to cup Sam's balls, gently squeezing them before he rolled them between his fingers, humming around Sam's length all the while.

"Yeah...God," Sam moaned, hips thrusting shallowly into Dean's mouth, not wanting to hurt the other man. After all, choking someone in the middle of a blow job was not his idea of a good time. Not to mention that it was a serious mood killer. At least that’s what Sam figured, anyway. It wasn’t like he had ever done it before. But Sam wasn’t thinking about that at this moment. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy the fact that Dean was blowing him, and it was so damn good. 

Another moan tore from Sam's throat as he felt Dean fondling his balls, Sam's breaths beginning to once again come out in slow, shallow pants. He had already been unbelievably worked up before Dean started in on him, and now he was about ready to burst in an embarrassingly short amount of time. But his body felt like it hadn't been touched in weeks though he and Dean had just fucked a few nights before, so really could Dean blame him?!

"Oh, babe..." Sam warned, licking his suddenly too dry lips. "Dean...babe...gonna cum!" Not two seconds after his warning, Sam's body nearly convulsed as the first ribbon of cum shot out of his cock, coating Dean's throat. He continued to moan as Dean worked him through his orgasm, squeezing his balls every now and then, lips closed tightly around the base of his cock.

Once Sam came down from his post-orgasmic high, Dean wiped the little dribble of cum that had spilled from his lips off the corner of his mouth, watching lustfully as Sam panted, sprawled out on the mattress. He then climbed onto the bed with Sam, crushing their lips together so Sam could taste himself on his tongue as their tongues battled for dominance, Dean’s ultimately winning the battle as Sam submitted. 

Breaking the kiss, Dean mumbled against his brother’s lips, “Think you can get hard for me again?” As much as he loved giving Sam head, he wanted to be inside the younger man tonight. He was stressed out and he wanted to be with Sam because it always made him feel better. Maybe he should have held off on the blow job until after they had sex. Then he could have just licked Sam clean and it wouldn’t have mattered if Sam couldn’t get hard again because they would have already experienced the greatest pleasure they could possibly had felt. 

A small chuckle escaped Sam when Dean asked him if he could get it up for him again. “Of course I can,” Sam assured the older man, rubbing his sensitive flesh against Dean’s hips. “Just entertain me a little first and it shouldn’t take long.” He moaned softly as his brother bucked against him, Sam’s hands gripping at Dean’s back, leaving little crescent moon shapes where his blunt nails dug into the skin. “Ungh…Dean…again,” he mumbled softly as his own hips bucked up against Dean’s. “B-But take your pants off first – scratchin’ me.” 

In all honesty, Dean had forgotten that he was wearing jeans, too caught up in the moment to even care about it really. “Oh yeah,” he breathed softly, pulling off Sam just a bit so he could pull his jeans and boxers off. “Get your shirt off, too,” he whispered. “Wanna feel all of you under me.” Yanking his own shirt over his head, Dean tossed it on the growing pile of clothing on the floor, his hand smoothing up Sam’s newly bare chest as he slowly blanketed the younger man again. “You’re so beautiful, Sammy,” Dean whispered softly, pressing his lips to Sam’s once more. “Love you so much.”

The only way Sam could think to answer Dean’s compliment was to kiss the older man, Sam pushing his tongue into Dean’s mouth and sucking at Dean’s tongue, coaxing it into his mouth once more. Meanwhile, his hands were sliding over every inch of Dean he could reach, the younger man moaning his pleasure into the kiss. It amazed him how damn good Dean could make him feel just by kissing him or giving him soft, loving caresses.

By this time, Sam was already hard again, his cock arching towards his stomach and leaking, begging for Dean’s attention. “Dean, please?” Sam whispered softly, rubbing his hips against Dean’s urgently. But Dean had other plans as he pushed two fingers against Sam’s lips, moaning softly as Sam took the hint and sucked on the digits, getting them slick with spit. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head when Dean pushed his index finger past the tight ring of muscles, Sam’s hips arching off the bed slightly to offer Dean better access. 

Slowly, Dean moved his spit-slicked finger in and out of Sam’s tight pucker, biting into his bottom lip to stifle the moan that wanted to escape him. I know this isn’t what you want right now, but we have to be careful,” he explained softly as he crooked his finger inside Sam, smiling when he got the reaction he was looking for. “Besides, foreplay is half the fun.” He added another finger as if to prove his point, smiling when Sam moaned and arched against him. “See?”

Although he didn’t exactly want to go through with all of this foreplay, he knew Dean was right. Still, that didn’t mean he had to like that fact. And it also didn’t mean that he had to let it go on for as long as Dean would have liked. After all, they had done this a few times before, so Sam didn’t need to be prepared as if he were a virgin every single time – even if that’s how Dean wanted to play this. “Just get on with it Dean; I wanna feel you inside me so bad.”

Normally, Dean would have made Sam wait because he liked to torture the younger man by giving him as much pleasure as possible, but with the way Sam was begging, Dean just couldn’t bring himself to drag this out much longer. “Okay baby, I’ll give you what you want now, but if it hurts too bad, tell me and we’ll go back to fingers.” Pulling his fingers from Sam’s hole, Dean quickly lubed up his cock and pressed at his lover’s entrance. 

When Dean pressed his dick against him, Sam moaned, pressing back against his lover in an attempt to make Dean go faster. He wanted Dean inside him so badly, he could almost cry because Dean was making him wait so long. Another deep moan escaped between his parted lips as Dean pushed into him, the younger man biting into his bottom lip as his head pressed back into the mattress, his eyes squeezed closed in pleasure. 

Once he was sheathed fully inside Sam, Dean stopped moving, letting the younger man get used to the intrusion. He didn’t care how many times Sam insisted that he could handle him; he wasn’t going to move too fast and hurt Sam. Dean had hurt a lot of people in his time, but he couldn’t even contemplate hurting Sam. He would hate himself for the rest of his existence, and as a hunter, that may not have been a long time, but a lifetime without Sam was not one he wanted to think of. Instead, he kissed the younger man to stifle his arguments and pleas for Dean to move, tongue pressing past both lips and teeth to battle with Sam’s own, a small moan escaping him only to be swallowed up in the kiss. 

Of course, Dean knew that wasn’t going to distract Sam long, so he gradually started to move his hips, letting Sam get adjusted further while at the same time giving him exactly what he wanted. A small smile came to his lips when Sam moaned and pushed back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Meanwhile, his lips trailed a hot line of kisses from Sam’s lips down his jaw line to his neck, Dean teasing the sensitive flesh there because he knew Sam loved it.

As Dean continued to tease him, Sam moaned softly, head turning to the side to offer up more of his neck to Dean’s attention. “Ungh…Dean, please…more babe, please?” Sam begged, fingers digging into Dean’s back where he was holding onto him now as his ass pressed back against Dean’s hips, silently begging Dean to give him more, hoping the verbal and the silent pleas would get him what he wanted. He was all for foreplay and teasing some nights, but not when he wanted this so damn badly he couldn’t think of anything else.

Before Sam had a chance to beg anymore, Dean quickly yanked him off the bed and into his lap, figuring he could let Sam lead for a little while since he seemed to know what he wanted and just how he wanted it. Besides, he kind of liked letting Sam ride his dick; he knew exactly what he was doing and he always made Dean feel so damn good; and they both needed that right now. Especially after the way Dean had felt after that damn dinner conversation. 

Sam didn’t hesitate once Dean had pulled him into his lap, the younger man quickly maneuvering his legs around so that he was straddling Dean before he crushed their lips together. As he kissed Dean, Sam used the grip he now had on his lover’s shoulders to push himself off Dean’s dick, using his knees to help ease the movement as his thighs squeezed Dean’s hips. At the rate he was going, he knew there was no way either of them was going to last long, but he didn’t care. The end result was going to be the same; they were going to get what they both wanted and it was going to feel great.

“D-Dean,” Sam breathed, his breaths stuttering out of him with each jab of Dean’s dick against his prostate. “M’gonna cum,” he whispered, wanting to let Dean know when he was ready because it was so much better when they reached their climax together. “Oh God babe, m’gonna cum. Please…cum with me?”

Hearing Sam beg him to cum like that had Dean stumbling over the edge just as Sam did, his seed filling Sam and seeping out past his cock as Sam’s own cum coated his stomach and even splashed onto his chest a little. His forehead dropped down to rest against Sam’s shoulder as his breaths panted out of him, Sam having successfully worn him out, which didn’t happen often. Slowly, Dean rolled onto his side, pulling Sam down with him as he moaned softly with content. “You were amazing baby,” he whispered, pressing his lips against Sam’s lovingly.

A small chuckle escaped Sam when Dean told him he was amazing, the younger man giving his head a small shake. “You’re surprised by that?” he asked, knowing Dean wasn’t but feeling the need to tease his lover anyway. When Dean assured him that he wasn’t, Sam smiled widely, glad to hear that his theory had been correct. He then snuggled up against Dean, tucking his face into the crook of Dean’s neck where his scent was the strongest before he closed his eyes. “M’tired,” he mumbled.

As soon as Sam’s face was pressed into the crook of his neck, Dean immediately began combing his fingers through his lover’s hair, smiling softly when Sam told him he was tired. “Get some sleep baby. We had a long drive and you didn’t really sleep that much in the car.” He was a little worried that Sam wasn’t getting enough sleep, so Dean was going to rectify that right now. Pressing another kiss to Sam’s forehead, Dean pulled him close into his chest, his hand smoothing over his little brother’s back. “I’m sure Emily will be in tomorrow to wake us up at some ungodly hour, so you might want to take my advice about this whole sleep thing.”

The only answer Dean received was the sound of Sam chuckling softly moments before the younger man’s breathing evened out, signaling that Sam was asleep. Sighing, Dean pressed his lips against Sam’s temple, closing his eyes and following Sam’s example. He hadn’t slept much the last few nights either, so he was going to catch some sleep while he still could.

**~~**

Adam sobbed loudly into the phone as the man on the other line tried to get information out of him, the young hunter purposely not listening. If he was successful in his task, he was going to have his brothers and his father back to the house within the next twenty-four hours, and then he would finally get what he wanted. “Oh my God, Dad, it was awful!” Adam screamed, giving his head a small shake although he knew his father couldn’t see it. “They came out of nowhere! Shadow demons and there was no way for us to see them. Dean and Sam…they just collapsed. And there was so much blood. I tried to save them, but they were already gone! I didn’t know what to do so I ran! I don’t even know where the demons are now but I’m so scared! Please, you have to come home!”

He and his son may not have gotten along like he wanted them to, but John knew that when Adam was sobbing _and_ calling him ‘Dad,’ there was a real problem. When he heard Adam tell him that Sam and Dean were gone, as in _dead_ , his face paled. “What…Adam, slow down! Tell me everything that happened!” He tried to reason with his son, but Adam was in too much shock to listen he supposed, the older hunter giving his head a small shake. “All right, Adam, just listen to me. Stay in the house. Lock the doors and lay salt down everywhere. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

With that, John hung up, a silent tear tracking down his cheek for the loss of his two sons. He couldn’t think about that right now though because he had to stay focused on the one son that was still alive. If he couldn’t save Adam, then he would have lost everyone that he cared about, and he couldn’t let that happen. His foot pressed down harder on the gas pedal, forcing his truck to accelerate as he raced against time to meet up with Adam.

A wide, evil smirk came to Adam’s lips as he leaned back in his chair, flipping his cell phone open once more before he dialed Dean’s number. All he had to do to get Dean back here was to tell him that John was coming home and Dean would pack up right then and there and be home within the next twelve hours. At least that’s what Adam was counting on to make this plan work. And then once that was finished, he could finally get what he wanted and he wouldn’t have to worry about John or Dean being in the way. He could finally have Sam, and there would be no one here to save the younger man this time. That thought alone had a smile coming to Adam’s lips as he pressed the _send_ button.


	6. Chapter 6

All it took was one phone call from Adam, and Sam and Dean were arguing like they had never argued before. “I don’t understand why we have to go back so soon,” Sam complained, crossing his arms over his chest like a small child throwing a tantrum as he watched Dean pack up his duffel again. The way Dean packed was even annoying him this morning. Sam wasn’t sure if it was because they were leaving or that Dean was packing as if they were still living in motel rooms and he needed to make it look like he had never been there in five minutes or less or else something dire was going to happen.

“I told you, Sammy,” Dean explained with a sigh, rolling his eyes as he tossed his T-shirt into the duffel and zipped it up. “Dad’s coming home and he wants us to be there when he pulls into the driveway. And before you ask, I don’t know why. Adam didn’t say and I didn’t ask. When Dad asks us to do something, we do it without question.” That was the one thing that he had learned at a young age. If he disobeyed an order, he could get someone seriously injured – or worse, he could get someone killed.

He didn’t like the sound of this. _Adam_ had called them, so there had to be an ulterior motive behind this. “Dean, doesn’t it seem a little odd to you that one day after we leave to get away from Adam, he calls and demands that we come back because it was Dad’s order?” he asked, begging Dean with his eyes to see that something wasn’t right here. “I mean, how do we know that Dad’s even coming and it’s not just Adam throwing a tantrum because we left him alone there?” It made more sense that this coincidence of their father coming home early.

Angrily, Dean shook his head, knowing that Adam was an idiot, but he wouldn’t do something like this. “No, Sam!” he assured the younger man, grabbing up Sam’s clothes and starting to pack them as well. “Adam’s not that stupid. Dad’s coming back and we have to be there when he gets there, so hurry up. Stop fucking arguing with me and go tell your grandparents good bye. I’ll pack up the rest of your stuff. We’re leaving in ten minutes.”

Sam didn’t appreciate the way his brother was speaking to him, the younger man giving his head a small shake. “I don’t want to leave,” he explained, biting into his bottom lip as he waited for Dean to understand what he was saying. Just because Dean was leaving, that didn’t mean Sam had to go with him. Emily and Richard were his family too, and he knew they would let him stay here. Leaving Dean would be hard, but Sam just couldn’t be around Adam right now. Not after what he had done to him. And Sam was convinced that this was some sort of set-up. He wasn’t going to walk right into it, and he wished that Dean would sit back and think about this for a minute because he knew Dean would get it if he just tried.

It took Dean a minute to register what Sam was saying, but when he realized it, his heart sank. Sam wasn’t going back with him. The realization cut like a knife and Dean felt like all of the air had been pushed from his lungs and he couldn’t breathe. But he couldn’t let that show. He had to pretend that he wasn’t dying on the inside thinking about leaving Sam here when he went back to their house. “If you want to stay here, then fine,” he bit out, grabbing his bag and tossing it over his shoulder. “I’m leaving. So are you coming with me or not?”

Although Sam wanted nothing more than to grab his duffel bag and leave with Dean, he couldn’t. There was no way he was going to go back to the house and deal with Adam yet; he wasn’t ready for that. “I’m not,” Sam whispered softly, giving his head a small shake as his eyes filled with tears. Dean didn’t say anything else as he turned and walked out the door, leaving Sam alone in the room. He could see the hurt flash in Dean’s eyes and it had Sam falling to his knees on the floor as he sobbed softly. So much for Dean being the one.

**~~**

A deep frown came to Adam’s lips when Dean walked into the house without Sam, the younger man having figured that those two were inseparable now that they were fucking. Apparently, he had been wrong. But this didn’t change anything – his plan was still a go, and this might actually make it easier for him to get his lie across. “Where’s Sam?” he asked anyway, trying to hide the smile that wanted to form when Dean just walked into his room to put his duffel away. So, they obviously hadn’t parted on good terms, which was another thing that he could add to his arsenal.

Moments later, John raced through the door, shouting his son’s name as he did. This was all working out in Adam’s favor and he couldn’t believe his luck. “What?” he asked as he came into his father’s view, frowning at the older man. Dean was now out of his room, and John knew that something was wrong – Adam could tell. “What are you doing home so soon, Dad?” he asked, playing the innocent card. After all, there were more things than he could count out there that could imitate a person’s voice, and Adam was going to make John and Dean think that one of those things were responsible for the phone calls. At least until the third guest arrived, that was.

Frowning, John explained, “You called me and told me that something had happened to Sam and Dean. You were sobbing and claimed that they had been fatally injured.” His frown deepened as he turned his attention to Dean. “But I can see that was a lie. So, what the hell is going on here, Adam?” He should have known that Adam would have pulled a prank like this. The kid was nothing but pure menace and bad attitude. But there had been the possibility that he had been telling the truth and John had to come investigate.

“I didn’t call you,” he lied, giving his head a small shake. “I don’t even have my phone anymore. It fell off the counter and shattered on the tile floor.” Again, it was a lie, but John didn’t have to know that. Turning his head towards Dean, he could see that the other man was just as confused as John, which had him forcing back another smile. God, his family was so gullible when the right weak spot was hit. And it was so obvious that the only weak spot the Winchesters had was their family. Well, every Winchester except Adam; he didn’t care if they all lived or died. All he wanted was Sam to live so he could have him in any way he wanted him. And he was about to get it.

Another frown came to John’s lips when Adam assured him that he hadn’t called. He knew there were demons and monsters out there that could imitate a person’s voice. In fact, he had killed one a few weeks back, and they were known to travel in packs. Maybe they had all been lured here. “If you didn’t call, then something lured us here,” he explained, not giving it much more thought. “Get your weapons and get Sam. We need to be ready for an attack. If this thing’s coming, it’s not going to be alone.”

Before anyone could move, the sound of sirens filled the room, and police officers flooded through the house. “What the hell?” Dean asked softly, looking around at all of the men pointing guns at him and John. The thing that really surprised him was that no one had a gun trained on Adam. That’s when Dean knew that Sam had been right. This was all a set-up. “Dammit!” he ground out, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. “What did you do, Adam?!” he demanded, shrugging his father’s hand off his shoulder as he took a step closer to Adam. Unfortunately, the men holding guns at him ordered him to stop, and Dean had no choice other than to listen if he wanted to survive. “What the fuck did you do?!”

His answer didn’t come from Adam, but a new face, the dark-skinned bald man entering the room and smiling at John and Dean. “He turned the two of you in for the sick freaks that you really are,” he explained, head turning to Adam briefly before he looked back at Dean and John. “Hello boys – we’ve been looking for the two of you for quite a few hours now. My name is Victor Henricksen – FBI and it’s my pleasure to be taking you both where you belong. I mean, cruelly abusing your step-brother, your step-son, and forcing him to give you sexual favors? That’s the lowest of the low. They’re going to eat you alive for what you’ve done where you’re headed.” Looking around the room, Victor’s brow creased with worry. “Speaking of…where’s Sam?”

This was all working out better than he had expected. “I took him to his grandparents’ house where he could be safe,” Adam lied, feigning concern for his little brother. “I just…I didn’t know what else to do, Special Agent Henricksen.” Shaking his head, Adam forced tears to come to his eyes by biting into the soft flesh of his cheek. “He was so scared to turn them in; worried that they were going to hurt him. I couldn’t let them keep doing it!”

It was easy to see the sympathy in Victor’s eyes when Adam spoke, the older man giving a small nod. “I know, son,” he assured Adam, turning heated eyes towards John and Dean once more. “Get them out of my sight!” he ordered his men, watching as John and Dean struggled with the officers slapping cuffs on their wrists. “You two are going to go away for a _very_ long time,” he assured them, moving towards Adam so he could ask him a few questions about what he had seen so they could get a statement and get this show on the road.

Suddenly, everything was very clear for Dean. Adam had called to get them here so he could put Dean and John in jail for hurting Sam, and then he could have Sam all to himself. Sam was strong, but if Adam wanted to, he could take him because he had more years of training. No, Dean wasn’t going to let this happen. He couldn’t let this happen. When they walked past Adam, Dean lunged at him, though the officer holding him stopped him from getting at Adam. “I’ll kill you for this!” he growled, fighting against the officer, which only resulted in another officer to come to the first’s aid and help him restrain Dean. “I’ll fucking kill you! Do you hear me, Adam?! I swear to God, if you touch him, I’ll kill you!”

To keep up his charade, Adam flinched at his brother’s words, pretending that he was afraid of the older man. “Hey, it’s all right,” Victor assured him, pressing a reassuring hand to Adam’s shoulder. “Where they’re going, they can never hurt you again. Now, tell me everything that happened, Adam.” Leading him to a chair and gently pushing him to sit, Victor took the seat across from him. “Start from the beginning,” he instructed, pulling out a tape recorder and sitting it on the coffee table after he had pressed play. It was always a good day when he could take down a few sexual predators. Of course, if they could talk to Sam, they would have a much stronger case. But that would come in time, he supposed. Right now, he needed to get Adam’s statement and get to the police station where they were taking John and Dean.

**~~**

“This is ridiculous!” Dean screamed at the officer who was interrogating him. He had no idea where they had taken his father, and all he could think about was Sam. Dean had to get to Sam before Adam did. He needed to protect Sam, dammit! He should have listened to the younger man. If he had just listened to Sam, none of this would have happened. “I would _never_ hurt Sam! Ask anyone who knows me! Everyone knows that I take care of him!”

The officer slammed his hands down on the table as he sneered, “Oh, I bet you take care of him. What do you do to make him sleep with you? Threaten someone he cares about? Maybe Adam? Do you threaten to hurt your brother if Sam doesn’t do what you tell him to do?” Pushing away from the table, he moved closer to Dean, gripping his hair and pulling his head back. “Assholes like you make me fucking sick!” he hissed. “I hope those animals in prison show you the same torture you showed your little brother.”

Growling in anger, Dean shook his head away from the man, little strands of hair pulling from his scalp with the man’s hand. “It’s not like that!” he yelled. “Ask Sam! He’ll tell you everything. Adam’s a fucking liar!” All of his anger faded as he thought of Sam and how damn vulnerable he was out there now that Dean knew Adam’s true intentions. “Please,” he breathed, turning serious, pleading green eyes towards the officer. “You have to find Sam. He’s not safe out there with Adam, please?”

Dean’s plea threw the officer off his game, the man turning and heading out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The officer who had been interrogating John was standing on the other side of the two-sided glass mirror, frowning at the oldest Winchester son. “This kid really puts on a show, doesn’t he?” the officer asked, turning to his friend. He could tell that there was something about Dean’s attitude that had Officer Kelly thinking twice about their initial feelings about Dean. “Almost makes you believe that he is actually innocent and he’s only looking to protect Sam, huh?”

Officer Kelly snorted out a laugh when his partner spoke to him, the man giving his head a small shake. He didn’t know why he was feeling like Dean was only trying to help, but he had to stop it. Dean was the bad guy here, and even if he was a little sick in the head, they still had to make him confess. “Maybe he just thinks by hurting Sam that he’s actually helping him. Maybe…in his sick mind, Sam actually _wants_ him. Who knows why he’s doing this, Daniel. We just need to get him behind bars so he stops hurting Sam. I mean, you heard him back at the house. He threatened to kill Adam. There’s obviously something wrong with him.” Sighing, he pressed his thumb and index finger to the bridge of his nose. “So, what did you get out of the father?”

Honestly, Officer Gunderson had gotten jack squat from John, but he wasn’t finished with him. “Nothing yet,” Daniel answered his partner with a small shake of his head. “But I’m not finished with him. He’ll talk.” Clapping his partner on the shoulder, Daniel moved from the room, ready to hit John with more questions. After all, until they had more evidence, all they had was time to question these two men. Maybe they’d finally crack and one of them would roll on the other. It wasn’t uncommon with criminals, after all.

**~~**

“Sam, honey, are you all right?” Emily asked, a small frown on her lips. “Since Dean left this morning, you’ve seemed a little out of it.” She had heard the two boys fighting this morning and then watched as Dean stormed out. From what she could tell, last night they had seemed fine, so she didn’t know what brought on the argument, but she wasn’t going to pry either. If Sam wanted to tell her, he would. “Is there anything I can get for you, sweetie?” she asked, pouring herself another cup of tea.

Another frown came to Emily’s lips when Sam shook his head. He hadn’t even eaten breakfast this morning, and he _still_ didn’t want anything?! She knew what this meant. Sam was hurting because Dean had walked out, and Emily couldn’t just sit by and let him hurt. “You should call him,” she suggested with a small smile. “I mean, I know how it feels when you have a fight, but it won’t last forever. Just call him and see if you two can sort this out. He’s welcome to come back if he wants to. Our door is open, let him know.”

With that, Emily walked out of the room, leaving Sam alone to make the call if he chose to. Sighing, Sam grabbed his phone from his pocket, dialing Dean’s number, only to get his voice mail. Great, Dean was so mad at him that he was going to start ignoring his calls now. Tossing the phone onto the table, Sam hid his face in his crossed arms on the table and allowed tears to slide silently down his cheeks. It felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and he was dying. He could barely breathe and he just wanted Dean. He almost couldn’t believe that Dean had left him here alone, but he had to believe it because here he was – alone with his grandparents while Dean was home.

Throughout the day, Sam continued to try getting ahold of Dean, but there was never an answer on his phone, causing a deep sense of dread to wash over Sam. Something was wrong – he could feel it. Finally, when Dean didn’t answer the phone at eight o’clock in the evening, Sam made a decision to go back home and find out what was going on. If Dean was in trouble, Sam had to go figure out a way to get him out of it. 

As he was packing up the last of his clothing, Emily walked into the room, a small frown creasing her brow. “Sam, what are you doing?” she asked, moving into the room and glancing at Sam’s duffel bag. “Are you leaving?” When she had suggested calling Dean, she hadn’t meant that Sam should leave. All she wanted to do was make Sam stop moping around and now he was leaving. 

Pulling his bag over his shoulder, Sam explained, “Dean’s not answering his phone.” Quickly, he pulled Emily into a hug, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. “I have to go home and make sure that Dean’s all right.” He could tell that she didn’t want him to leave, but Sam wasn’t going to let her talk him out of it. If there was even the possibility of Dean being in trouble, Sam needed to look into it. “I’ll call you guys when I get home,” he tossed over his shoulder as he jogged down the stairs, heading out into the night. It was easy to find a car parked along the road and even easier to hotwire it now that Dean had shown him how.

He knew that he was breaking all of the speed limits as he tore down the streets, but Sam didn’t care right now. Making it home in record time, Sam noticed that Dean and John’s cars were both in the driveway, causing his heart to fall a little bit. Maybe there was no danger and Dean just wasn’t answering his calls. Sighing, he climbed out of the stolen car and headed to the house, opening the door with his key and walking inside. “Dean?!” he called out, closing the door behind himself. “Dean, are you home?”

“Dean’s not here,” Adam explained, revealing himself from the shadows where he had been standing. “He left. When he got home, he was pissed off because you hadn’t come with him. He said that he was done with you and he just left.” Remembering that the Impala was outside, Adam groaned inwardly, quickly thinking up an excuse as to why Dean’s baby was here and Dean wasn’t. “Dean’s not stupid, Sammy. Of course he wasn’t going to take the Impala. It would have been easy to track him in that old thing. I’m pretty sure he took the neighbor’s car, but I’m not sure.”

A deep frown came to Sam’s lips when Adam called him Sammy. “Don’t call me that,” Sam chastised. Dean was the only one who got to call him Sammy. Well, Dean and his grandparents. It made him feel good to hear Dean say his nickname like that because Dean had always put so much love behind it. But when Adam said it, the name only annoyed him beyond belief. “Where did he go?”

Shrugging, Adam answered, “He didn’t tell me.” Slowly, Adam moved closer to Sam, his eyes never leaving the younger man. He remembered how Sam had surprised him in the bedroom by knocking him off the bed, so Adam wasn’t going to let his guard down again. “Don’t you understand, Sam? Dean left because he was finished with you. That’s how he works. Dean makes someone feel for him – makes them _love_ him – and then he leaves. You were only a pawn in his game, Sam; only a warm body to push his dick into and to make him feel good until he was finished with you.” He frowned as he shook his head. “I tried to warn you earlier, but you wouldn’t listen to me.”

Adam’s words cut like a knife, and for a minute, Sam actually believed him. But then he remembered the look of pure hurt on Dean’s face when he wouldn’t leave with him this morning, and Sam knew that it was all a lie. “You’re lying,” he whispered, his voice thick with sadness. “Dean loves me. Now tell me where he is. Dean wouldn’t just leave and not tell me where he was going unless something was wrong.”

It was becoming more and more obvious that he wasn’t going to make Sam believe that Dean left him, so he moved on to plan B. Chuckling, Adam mused, “You know, Sam, you’ve always been everyone’s favorite. Ellen, Jo, Ash, Bobby – they all loved you because you were sweet and innocent and cute. All of the hunters we came across thought you were adorable, and the waitresses who used to hit on Dean would gawk at you like you were some kind of puppy who needed attention.” His voice became angrier as he continued, “Dean was always more affectionate with you than he ever was with me. And Dad always favored you over me, Sammy. Always!” 

Unable to control his anger any longer, Adam lashed out, catching Sam off guard as he punched him in the jaw, sending the younger man to the floor. Before Sam had time to recover, Adam straddled him, pinning Sam to the floor. “You’re _nothing_ , Sam,” he hissed in the younger man’s face. “Do you hear me?! You’re just _half_ Winchester. Dean and I are _brothers_ , and you’ll never be anything more than our _half_ brother!” Sadly, he added, “But Dean and everyone else will still love you more than they do me.”

With this realization, Adam’s anger returned with a vengeance, the older man gripping Sam’s hair in his hand and yanking Sam’s head back, causing the younger man to cry out in pain. “But I can fix that,” he assured Sam, shoving his knee between the younger man’s legs. “I can make them never want to look at you again!” Slapping Sam’s face, leaving a large reddening bruise in his wake, Adam hissed, “Once I’m done with you, no one is going to want you, Sam.”

Realization hit Sam hard when Adam ripped at his clothing, the younger man struggling under his brother’s weight. “No,” he ground out, trying to push Adam away from him, though he wasn’t succeeding. “Get off me, Adam! Get off!” He tried to shove Adam again, but the older man grabbed his wrist and twisted it painfully until he heard the satisfying snap as Sam’s bone broke. “Ahhh!” Sam cried out, the younger man feeling tears spring to his eyes because the pain was so great.

“That’s what you get for trying to fight me, Sam!” Adam growled, grabbing a pair of kitchen shears that had been sitting on the counter and slicing through Sam’s shirt, tossing the shears to the side once he was done. “You’re going to let me have you,” he hissed, shoving Sam’s shirt out of the way and clawing down Sam’s chest, leaving angry red scratches all the way from Sam’s collar bone to his hip bones. Once Adam reached Sam’s waistband, he yanked the button and zipper open, dragging Sam’s jeans and boxers down his thighs before he roughly forced Sam onto his stomach. 

Pain flared through his wrist where he was lying on it because Adam had shoved him onto his stomach, causing tears to track down Sam’s cheeks. This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be happening. If Adam was doing this to him, Sam could only imagine what Adam had done to Dean to get him out of the way – and John, for that matter. “Ow…get off, Adam, please, get off me. You don’t want to do this.” Sam wasn’t sure if he could get Adam to listen to reason, but it was worth a try.

Adam refused to listen to Sam as he unbuttoned his own pants, reaching into the newly opened denim and gripped the base of his rock hard shaft, pulling it from its confines. Roughly, he shoved two dry fingers into Sam’s hole, knowing that if the younger man didn’t have at least a little bit of preparation, it would hurt Adam as well. And as much as he wanted to hurt Sam, he didn’t want to hurt himself. Besides, it would still hurt when he finally took Sam with his dick. He could only imagine how gentle Dean was with Sam, always treating the younger man like he was going to break. Well, Adam wasn’t as cautious as Dean. And if Sam broke, well, that wasn’t his problem.

A wide grin came to Adam’s lips as he listened to Sam’s shallow, panted breaths. His little brother was trying too hard to keep his breathing controlled, letting Adam know just how much he was hurting him. Scissoring his fingers inside Sam, Adam barked out a laugh when Sam finally cried out in pain, the younger Winchester thrashing under Adam. “The more you move, the harder it’s going to make this for you, Sammy,” he breathed, roughly pulling his fingers from Sam’s body. He quickly replaced his fingers with the thick tip of his engorged dick, smirking as he rubbed the leaking slit along the crack of Sam’s ass. “Oh, baby, words cannot describe how much I am going to enjoy this.”

Before Adam’s words even registered, Sam’s body felt like it was being split in two as Adam pushed his cock into his unprepared hole. “Gah!” Sam cried out, the fingers of his good hand scratching at the linoleum in an attempt to get some sort of leverage so he could pull himself away from Adam, but there was nothing. The pain was unbearable, making Sam see white as Adam pulled himself almost all the way out before slamming back into him, forcing Sam’s body to slide painfully along the floor in time with Adam’s thrusts. “Stop, please?!” he begged, tears sliding down his cheeks uncontrollably as his broken wrist was crushed between the floor and his abdomen.

It felt like forever before Adam was finally stuttering in his movements and Sam felt the sticky pulse of Adam’s release shooting into his body, making Sam feel sick and used. As Adam pulled out of him, Sam felt cum and blood leaking from his abused flesh; the younger man sobbed softly as he gently moved his body so he could get his broken wrist out from under his body, lessening some of the pain he was feeling. Of course, now his whole body hurt, so the pain in his wrist wasn’t all that bad at the moment.

Tucking himself back into his jeans, Adam pushed himself off the floor, smiling down at his brother’s broken and abused body. He was so far from being finished with Sam, it wasn’t even funny. Roughly, he gripped Sam’s hair and yanked the younger man to his feet, dragging Sam across the house until they were in Dean’s bedroom. He shoved Sam onto the bed and slapped handcuffs on him, binding him to the bed. He then shoved Sam’s legs open with an impish smirk. “You’re going to feel so good when I’m done with you,” he hissed in Sam’s ear, climbing off the bed and shucking out of his clothes. 

Once he was naked, Adam climbed back onto the bed, straddling Sam’s face as his fingers gripped Sam’s jaw tightly. “Open your mouth, Sam!” he ordered, shoving his cock into Sam’s now open mouth. He felt the shift in Sam’s jaw and realized just in time that Sam was going to bite down. “If you bite me, I’ll cut out your fucking tongue.” That had Sam re-thinking his previous plan, Adam thrusting his hips deep into Sam’s mouth, choking him with his prick. “Ungh…fuck yeah, suck me harder, Sammy,” he breathed, gripping Sam’s hair and pulling his head impossibly closer to him, forcing Sam’s nose against his pubes as he continued to buck his hips. He was hard again already, and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer because Sam’s mouth was so fucking hot.

Just as he had suspected, with one final thrust into Sam’s mouth, his cock head hitting the back of Sam’s throat roughly, causing Sam to gag, his throat working around Adam’s dick, Adam came with another loud shout. Pulling out of Sam’s mouth, Adam grabbed a pillow and shoved it over Sam’s face. He wasn’t looking to kill him, but he did need to knock him out. After all, Sam was going to be much easier to move if he was unconscious. When Sam stopped struggling, Adam pulled the pillow away, smiling to himself as he unlocked the cuffs and dragged Sam off the bed. Getting him into the truck was going to be a pain in the ass, but it would pay off in the end – Adam was sure of that.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three days since Adam had them locked up in here, and Dean still had no idea where his father was. They were keeping them separate because they thought it would make them flip on each other, Dean supposed. Of course, everything that Adam had said was a lie, so Dean didn’t have to worry about anything on that front. Sure, Dean had slept with Sam, had sex with Sam, but that had all been consensual. Sam had wanted it just as much as Dean had. Hell, that first night, Sam had practically thrown himself at Dean. So yeah, they could say that Dean raped him because Sam was minor, but Sam was so much smarter than his sixteen years of age gave him credit for, and he had known what he had been doing and what he wanted the whole time.

Still, this had nothing to do with their father, so Dean didn’t know why he was here. Well, he knew why he was here, but they couldn’t hold him here. Maybe John had gotten out of here and went to track down that little traitor shit that they called blood. Dean could only hope. Suddenly, the door to his cell opened and Officer Kelly walked through the door, grabbing Dean by the arm and dragging him towards the interrogation room once more. 

Once they were back in the interrogation room, Officer Kelly pushed Dean into the seat, punching the power button to the television that was now in the room. The screen filled with the image of Sam handcuffed to a bed with someone straddling his face. The man on top of Sam had his back to the camera the whole time so there was no way for anyone to tell who it was for sure, but Dean knew. He knew _exactly_ who was torturing his brother, and he was going to make that little shit pay for this when he finally got out of here. “Is that what you call consensual, Dean?” Officer Kelly hissed in his face, pausing the screen on Sam’s tear-streaked face. “Is it?!”

“That’s not me!” Dean exclaimed, heat in his eyes as he stared at the officer accusing him of hurting his brother. “Don’t you see that whoever video-taped that purposely kept his face out of the video?” Pointing to the screen, Dean continued, “And if you look closely, that man’s build is smaller than mine. I know exactly who that is, and if you would have listened to me from the start, this could have been avoided!” Anger made his blood boil as he felt hot tears welling up in his eyes. He had failed Sam, and now he could only imagine the torture the young man was going through. “Turn it off.”

Officer Kelly didn’t want to believe Dean about the man who was in the video, but the tech who had taken a look suggested the same thing. The man in the video did have a small build than Dean. And if Dean was the raging psychopath Adam had made him out to be, he would have looked at the camera; he would have enjoyed every second making Sam cry with his torture. Something wasn’t adding up, but he needed more information before he could do anything about his suspicions. And since Special Agent Henricksen had invited himself to this case, he would need to go over a few things with him as well before he did anything drastic.

Reaching for the television, Officer Kelly turned it off, grabbing the tape and heading out of the room, leaving two other officers to escort Dean back to his cell. Meanwhile, Officer Kelly walked to Henricksen’s office, knocking on the door and waiting for the other man to grant him access. Once he had the go ahead, Officer Kelly slipped inside the room, tossing the video-tape down on the desk. “He didn’t crack,” he explained with a small shake of his head. “Dean insists that he knows who this is, but he didn’t say. And he assured me that he would never hurt Sam for the millionth time since he’s been here. I just…don’t think he’s lying anymore, Henricksen.”

His attention snapped up to Kelly when he told him that he didn’t think Dean was lying. “Well, no one pays you to think, Officer Kelly. We pay you to catch the bad guy, and that’s what we’ve done.” Taking the tape and shoving it into an evidence bag, Henricksen ordered, “Get him loaded into the truck. They’re ready for him at the Federal Prison, and I am just dying to get that scum bag out of here and on my own turf.” Just as Kelly was about to leave, Henricksen ordered, “And cut the father loose. We don’t have enough evidence to keep him here.”

**~~**

The unforgiving metal of the cuffs that were secured to the large chain hanging from the ceiling bit into Sam’s flesh as he tried to move. He was uncomfortable, and it seemed like everything he tried to do to remedy that fact only made his body ache with new and old pains. He wasn’t sure how long he had been here, but he knew that it had to be at least a few days. Dean was still nowhere to be seen, and the only human contact he’d had since his kidnapping was Adam, which he could have done without.

He knew they were no longer at their house, but instead at some old abandoned warehouse, though Sam wasn’t sure of the location. Adam had moved him that first night after he had smothered Sam into unconsciousness. Now, Sam just wished that he would have held the pillow there a little longer and killed him because that would have paled in comparison to what he was going through in his time here. Every day it was just Adam; no contact with anyone else and Sam hated it. He could barely stand Adam when he had been forced to live in the same house as him and this was so much worse. But it wasn’t like Sam hadn’t tried to run. He had! Of course, he hadn’t gotten far because Adam caught him almost as soon as he made it out the doors. Adam broke his leg for his troubles so Sam _couldn’t_ run again.

There was a man standing silent and like a statue in the corner of the room, his head tilted to the side as he stared at Sam. He’d seen him before – lots of times. Of course, Sam wasn’t sure if the man was real, or just a figment of his imagination, but he had seen him, nonetheless. The man never spoke though. It was as if he was just here to watch Sam’s torture and that was it. He never even tried to help Sam get away. That fact had Sam kind of wishing that he was just a figment of his imagination because he hated to think of the evil of some people.

Thankfully, he was alone now. Well, except for the silent man with piercing blue eyes and the trench coat, but he never interacted with Sam, so it was like he was alone. Adam had gone out to get some fresh air and "take care of some things" as he had put it. Of course, Sam didn't know what that meant, but he really wasn't sure he wanted to either. Unfortunately, being alone meant that he had to be bound again, and keeping his weight off his injured leg was a pain, literally. The more effort it took to coddle his bum leg, the more strain it put on all of his other aching muscles; especially his broken wrist where he was tied up. But, he figured it would have been a lot worse if he tried to alleviate the pain in his arms by applying pressure to his leg since it was a newer injury. So, he wasn't even going to try it.

He figured he should at least try to enjoy his time away from Adam while he had it. After all, when he was gone, he wasn't being relentlessly used and fucked into the cement. And he was given sweat pants to keep him warm. But how on earth was he supposed to enjoy himself when he felt like he had been used as a punching bag for the last...however many days. Mostly, the only thing he could focus on was the pain. Well, that, and Dean; the idea that Dean was going to burst through the doors and save him. Truthfully, that was the only thing that he had to hold onto right now, even if Adam assured him that Dean didn't love him and he was all Sam had left. He couldn't believe that because he knew Dean better than anyone; Dean hadn't been lying when he held him in his arms and told him that he loved him.

His whole body stiffened when he heard the door creak open, letting him know Adam was back. He bit his lip as he stifled the whimper that was threatening to break out of him. He wasn't going to show fear anymore. Adam didn't deserve it; he'd already taken too much from him. He leaned to the side, pulling his head and neck away as Adam gripped his hips and pulled his body against his, attempting to kiss his neck.

"Ooh," Adam teased, "defiant little plaything." Forcing Sam closer, he licked the shell of his ear before whispering, "I like that." Adam thrust his hips into Sam's, making him cry out from the pain that shot through not only his hips, but his leg because it hit the ground, and his wrists which were still bound.

Adam walked in front of him, gripping his chin and planting a forceful kiss on Sam's lips, using his tongue to pry Sam's mouth open before his tongue plunged into Sam's mouth. When he pulled away, Adam was smiling, his white teeth visible through his slightly parted lips. "You taste good," the older man informed him.

As soon as his mouth was free, Sam spit, getting the taste of Adam out of his mouth once again. It was disgusting thinking about Adam kissing him and trying to make him think that he was all Sam had left. He wasn't, and Sam knew it. Breathing heavily, Sam began to chuckle. "Dean...is going to...kick...your...ass...when he finds me," Sam assured his captor. "And I'm gonna let him."

Laughter rang through the room, making his head feel like it was going to split. It was clear that Adam was pissed, but he hid it pretty well. "Aww, that's cute. You still think Dean's coming for you." He smiled at his own words. "You, poor thing." Leaning in, the older man whispered, his voice sounding as though he was going to laugh, "Dean's not coming. Dean doesn't care about you anymore. I'm all you have left, Sammy."

When Adam pulled back, before he could pull too far away, Sam head-butted him, instantly regretting his decision as the pain in his head multiplied by ten. Blinking rapidly, he tried to stay awake, although his whole body was telling him to just close his eyes and not open them for a good long while. When he finally got himself composed, he barely had time to register the fist that was headed his way. Pain shot through his jaw and temple as his head fell forward and he felt blood trickling down his chin long before he saw it hit the cement.

As he felt hands working the cuff open, Sam shook his head. "No, no, don't," he protested, trying to move, to get away. When the cuffs were on, it was just beatings that he had to worry about. But when the cuffs were off, it was much worse. "Don't touch me. Don't fucking touch me!" He tried to throw a punch with his good hand when his wrists were free, but in his dazed state his aim was off and he missed. Instead he was met with a kick to the back of his bad knee, causing him to scream in pain as he fell over. His good hand went to his injury as soon as he was on the ground, causing him to roll into somewhat of a ball. Another scream of pain sounded through the room as he was kicked in the gut, hard. Rolling over, Sam spit blood onto the floor, watching as it mixed with the blood he had spit out earlier.

"You're going to pay for that," Adam promised. Sam didn't really take the threat to heart. No matter what he did, he was in pain. If he behaved himself, Adam would _reward_ him with sex, which put Sam in pain, and made him feel sick to his stomach. He might as well take the pain because he had done something to try to get out of this hell.

Feeling hands on his upper arms, pulling him to his knees, he knew what was coming, but he wasn't going to accept it. "No," he ground out, clamping his mouth shut. He shook his head back and forth violently, as he tried to get away. However, he knew he was done for when hands went to his tightly closed mouth, prying it open with superior strength. Through the confusion and attempt to stop this, Sam hadn't even heard the zipper as Adam released his cock from his jeans. But he knew it had happened because that cock was thrust into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat, causing him to gag as he was forced to breathe through his nose.

For a minute, he thought about biting down on the dick that was fucking his mouth, but then he remembered Adam had threatened to cut out his tongue the last time he tried that, so he thought against that idea. It seemed like forever as the older man thrust into his mouth, making sure to hit the back of his throat with each brutal thrust before he was cumming in Sam's mouth, holding his head in a vice like grip until he swallowed the hot jets of sticky liquid. When he was finally released, Adam threw him down, causing him to smack his head on the hard floor. Allowing his head to roll back and forth on the cold cement, he felt blood trickling down the side of his forehead, dripping into his hair.

Spitting once more, Sam was beginning to think he'd never get the taste of his abuse out of his mouth. "No!" he protested, pushing at the hands that were pulling at the sweat pants he was wearing. "Don't! Stop it!” His efforts were useless however, so he tried a different approach; crawling away. He didn't get very far after his ankle was grabbed and he was pulled backwards, hands going to his hips and holding him in place. "Please, don't," he begged as he felt the blunt, thick tip of Adam's skin pressing against his entrance. Biting his bottom lip, he managed to stifle the cry that was attempting to escape as the blunt thickness was thrust into his unprepared flesh.

"You've been a very, very bad pet, Sam," Adam whispered in his ear as he continued his relentless thrusting. "Going to teach you some respect, boy." The last thing Sam remembered was the silent man with the blue eyes and the trench coat staring at him with sympathetic features before he was thankfully fucked into unconsciousness.

**~~**

The officer driving the van that Dean had been loaded into earlier sighed as he grabbed his cup of coffee, taking a long sip from it. He winced slightly as the hot liquid burned down his throat before readjusting his seat belt and getting a little more comfortable. They still had a long drive ahead of him, and from what he heard about this Winchester guy, he just wanted to get the man into another cell and be done with it.

As the drive continued, the man noticed that there was a sound coming from the radio, though he had the thing turned off. Frowning at the dashboard, the man hit the power button for the radio, his frown deepening when the noise seemed to get louder. He wasn’t paying attention to the road as he fiddled with the radio, and when his eyes briefly ticked up the see where he was going, the man’s heart skipped in his chest as he gripped the wheel tightly and swerved to the right in an attempt to avoid hitting the man who was standing in the middle of the road. Unfortunately, his reaction wasn’t fast enough and the van collided with the man; however, the van was the only thing that was damaged, the man not even moving as the heavy metal hit him.

After the collision, the van rolled onto its side, the officer who was driving groaning softly as he pushed his door open, crawling out onto the grass where the van had landed. Before he knew what was happening, the man who had been standing in the road was by his side, the officer’s eyes lighting up with fear as the man brought his hand down to his head, pressing his index and middle fingers to the man’s forehead, knocking him unconscious.

Dean kicked the back door open, his head sporting a large gash where he had made contact with the top of the van as it tipped and snapped his chains out of their holsters. At least he was free now. Crawling out of the back, Dean’s eyes widened as he saw the officer who had been driving falling unconscious at the hands of a strange man wearing a trench coat. When the man turned his attention to Dean, the eldest Winchester scrambled to his feet, ready for a fight. He had just gotten free and he needed to find Sam. There was no way he was going to let some freak stop him from doing that.

This strange newcomer tilted his head to the side as his piercing sapphire eyes landed on Dean; the man started to walk closer to the man still in his cuffs. Dean thought for sure that he was going to get his ass handed to him when the man’s hands reached for him, but that wasn’t the case. He had been prepared to fight but when the man’s hands landed on the cuffs and snapped them off of him, Dean frowned in confusion. “Who the hell are you?” he asked, his voice gruff with authority to make it seem like he wasn’t scared and confused right now.

“My name is Castiel,” the man explained, standing just a bit straighter. “I am an angel of the Lord.” He could tell that Dean was skeptical because Dean Winchester didn’t believe in angels, but there was no time for that right now. “We have to hurry. Sam is in danger. I have been watching over him for the past few days, but there is little that I can do. The Garrison has been instructed not to interfere with the Winchester’s family affairs.” Giving his head a small shake, Castiel explained, “But I am…disobeying. I knew Sam’s mother – watched over her while she was hunting and she begged for me to take care of Sam as she died. I promised her that I would, so here I am. Please…we don’t have much time.”

Although Dean didn’t really believe a word this crazy man was saying, he didn’t have time to dwell on that. Sam was in trouble and that’s all he needed to know to get him springing into action. “Where is he?” Dean demanded, his fist clenching into fists at his sides as he thought of what he was going to do to that asshole brother of his when he found him. No one touched Sam and got away with it. Dean didn’t care if Adam was his family – his _blood_ – that didn’t excuse his behavior over the last few days. 

Satisfied that Dean would take care of Sam and get him the help that he needed, Castiel gave a small nod. “I can take you there,” he explained with another small nod. “This may be unpleasant but it will be faster than driving.” Without another word, Castiel pressed his index and middle fingers to Dean’s forehead, sending Dean to the warehouse where Sam was being kept as he traveled in another direction so he could get Dean back up. Bobby and John were going to be a little harder to convince than Dean because they didn’t feel as strongly for Sam, but Castiel had confidence in his tactics.

He felt like he had been hit by a bus and his insides were churning like he was about to lose the meager lunch the prison he had been in fed him earlier that day. Fortunately, Dean managed to keep himself together, the older man looking around the room for his brother. His eyes widened when he saw him, Dean’s heart sinking in his chest as his anger and hatred for Adam had his blood boiling. He was going to kill him for this.

Sam was hanging from a large chain hooked to a bolt suspended from the ceiling which was attached to handcuffs that held Sam’s wrists bound together. He was completely naked and Dean could see the dried, caked blood between Sam’s thighs and his forehead as well as his lower lip. Bruises decorated almost every inch of Sam, making him look like someone had taken a crayon and colored his skin black, blue, purple, yellow and green in various places. Some of the bruises were clearly old and well on their way to disappearing while others looked as though they had just been inflicted a few hours ago. “Sammy,” Dean breathed softly, not thinking as he moved towards the younger man’s still frame.

If he hadn’t been sick before, he surely was now. He could tell that Sam wasn’t okay – his breathing was shallow and Dean could only imagine how much pain the younger man was in. Remembering his training, Dean took a slow, deep breath, taking inventory of everything that seemed to be wrong with Sam. It was obvious that Sam’s left wrist was broken because of the way his hand was so swollen, so Dean knew that he needed to get Sam out of those damn cuffs. Quickly, he searched the room for something he could use, finding a thin piece of wire that would suffice in this desperate situation.

It didn’t take him long to get Sam down, the older man grunting with surprise when Sam started awake and screamed in pain when his right leg hit the ground, Sam shoving at Dean’s chest in a blind attempt to get away. “Sammy, stop, it’s me!” Dean explained softly, gently sitting the younger man on the floor before he cupped Sam’s cheek, the pad of his thumb tracing along the bruises gently. “Sammy, it’s Dean. I’m right here. You’re all right; I’m gonna get you out of here.”

At first, Sam thought he was dreaming, the younger man whining softly in the back of his throat as he gave his head a small shake. “Dean?” he whispered brokenly, his voice rough with disuse and the pain he felt from his previous abuse. His hand reached to cup Dean’s cheek and when it connected with a solid form, Sam’s brows knit in confusion. Could it really be true? Was Dean really here? “Dean?” he whispered again, tears spilling from his one eye that wasn’t swollen shut. “Are you really here? Adam said that you weren’t coming for me, but I knew he was lying. He said that you didn’t love me anymore, but that was a lie, too, right?”

Anger once again boiled inside Dean, the older man pulling Sam gently against him, his lips pressing a kiss to Sam’s forehead. “Yes, Sammy. I’m really here. Adam was lying about everything. Of course I was coming for you, and you know that I love you. More than anything, baby.” Again, Dean pressed a kiss to Sam’s forehead, holding the younger man close to him so nothing bad could happen to Sam again. “I’m sorry it took me so long to find you. I was being held in a prison cell because Adam told them that Dad and I were raping you. He planned all of this, Sam. You were right back at your grandparents’ house; this was all a trap, and I’m so sorry I didn’t listen to you.”

“Aww, isn’t that sweet?” Adam sneered as he walked into the warehouse, dropping the bag of _toys_ he had brought for Sam. “How did you get out of the prison cell?” Adam asked, head tilting to the side as he waited for Dean’s answer. Of course, he anticipated that Dean wasn’t going to speak to him, though he hadn’t thought Dean would punch him right from the get-go. His head snapped to the side with the force of the blow, and Dean didn’t wait for Adam to recover before he was hitting him again, knocking the younger man onto the floor and following him there, his fists connecting with any part of Adam’s body that he could reach.

Although Sam knew that Adam deserved everything he was getting, Sam didn’t want Dean to feel guilty for beating his own brother to death, so he knew that he had to stop Dean. “Dean,” he breathed, giving his head a small shake. Of course, he knew that he was going to have to speak a lot louder to be heard over Dean’s cursing and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh as Dean pummeled Adam without a care in the world. “Dean!” he called, shaking his head when Dean looked at him. “Stop – he’s not worth it. If you kill him, you’ll never forgive yourself. His blood will be on your hands for the rest of your life, and it’ll destroy you. Just…get me out of here. Please?”

It was true. Dean knew that but a part of him just didn’t care. He wanted to kill Adam for what he had done, but he knew that he couldn’t. It really would destroy him, and Sam needed him to be strong right now. So, with one last punch, knocking the younger man unconscious, Dean pushed himself to his feet, moving towards Sam and helping him stand. “Here, wait,” he breathed softly, grabbing a blanket that was thrown over one of the tables, revealing more of Adam’s toys that he had wanted to use on Sam. Dean bit down the anger and wrapped Sam up in it before he leaned him against the table.

Angrily, Dean pulled Adam’s gun from his waistband and pointed it at Adam’s head. He could have easily pulled the trigger and not thought twice about it because Adam had brought this on himself. Besides, Adam was starting to wake up already and there was no guarantee he wouldn’t follow them and try to hurt Sam. Hell, Dean wouldn’t be surprised if Adam killed him in the process of getting to Sam because that’s the only way he would get his hands on Sam. Moving the gun down, Dean pulled the trigger, tossing it away before moving back to Sam. He had only shot Adam in the kneecap, so he would live, but he would be in excruciating pain, which was fine with Dean. “Let’s get out of here,” Dean mumbled, wrapping his arm around Sam and helping him walk to the door.

Just as he was exiting the building, John grabbed his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. “Dean, what did you do?” he asked, his face pale with the thought that Dean could have killed Adam. He had heard the gun shot and Bobby had raced past him to go take a look at the scene, but John wanted to hear it from Dean. If Dean could kill his own brother, then he surely could tell John that he had done it.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t kill him as much as he deserves it,” Dean assured his father. “I only shot him so he couldn’t follow us. His knee will heal with time.” Shrugging out of his father’s hold, Dean searched the area for a car, noticing that John must have had Bobby drive the Impala down here for them. “I’m taking Sam to the hospital. I suggest you do something with Adam before he gets up and hobbles away. If I see him again, I won’t be so merciful.” With that, Dean helped Sam into the Impala, slamming the driver’s side door once he was inside the car and peeling out of the lot.

**~~**

_Two Years Later_

Sam stared at the letter of acceptance in his hand, a small smile on his lips. His mother had always told him that he would make it into Stanford one day if he tried, but Sam hadn’t believed her; especially not after her death and his new lifestyle. But after Sam had gone through his recovery, being home-schooled by a private tutor the whole way through it, Sam had gone back to school and graduated. Now his hard work was finally paying off. He had gotten a full ride to Stanford and it felt amazing.

Though, as amazing as it felt, Sam couldn’t take it. He needed to stay here with Dean where he was safe and loved. Sure, they could still have a relationship with Dean if he was away at school, but it wouldn’t be the same. And Sam needed this familiarity after everything that he had been through. So he crinkled up the paper and tossed it into the trash can, pushing himself from his chair and heading into the kitchen where he found Dean pouring through the obituaries.

It had been a while since they had been on a case, and Sam knew that Dean was itching to take out a bad guy. Adam had been the last evil thing Dean hit and that was two years ago. Now, Adam was behind bars and all charges against Dean had been dropped now that Sam could come forward and tell his side of the story. It had been difficult to get the statutory rape charges dropped, but Sam had grabbed onto Dean’s hand and explained to Special Agent Henricksen that if he put Dean behind bars that he would have to put Sam there with him because Sam would make sure to bust Dean out. And since Sam had been on strict bed rest, Special Agent Henricksen dropped the charges.

Of course, Sam knew that wasn’t the only reason the charges were dropped. Any fool could see how much Sam and Dean cared for each other, and although Sam wasn’t of age, he knew what he wanted. He wanted Dean, and that wasn’t going to change when he was eighteen. Sam had known that even two years ago, and now, when he finally was eighteen, he still knew that was true. “Find anything interesting?” Sam asked, leaning down and pressing his lips to Dean’s cheek.

Since he had been attacked by Adam, he and Dean hadn’t really been sexually active. His body was healed, but his mind was still a little messed up. The furthest they had gone was blow jobs, and Sam was on the receiving end more often than not because Dean knew that he was still healing. But Sam was confident that one of these days they were going to be able to get back to the way it was before. It was just going to take some time. And they had all of the time in the world because John was off on another hunt, leaving them both home alone to be together. Well, maybe not all the time in the world, but they had a lot of time together.

“Maybe,” Dean answered with a small shrug of his shoulders, pushing the newspaper towards Sam. “Does this sound like anything to you?” Dean was sure that it was something, but he just wanted to make sure Sam thought the same thing. After all, Sam was pretty good with all that research and stuff, so he would know better than Dean if the obituary sounded like the work of a chupacabra. 

Shrugging, Sam answered, “It could be something. We can go check it out if you want to.” He smiled softly when Dean nodded, leaning down to press another kiss to Dean’s cheek. “I’ll go pack up.” With that, Sam headed to his bedroom, grabbing his duffel bag from the closet and tossing it on the bed. He gasped softly when the sound of fluttering wings echoed through the room and the man who had been in the warehouse with him showed up. “I-I know you,” he whispered softly, biting into his bottom lip.

A small smile came to Castiel’s lips when Sam recognized him. “I was the one who sent Dean to the warehouse so he could find you,” Castiel reminded, smiling once more when Sam nodded. “I am so sorry about what happened to you Sam. But you must realize that I could not intervene. Otherwise, I would not have let it go so far.” Another nod from Sam had Castiel smiling once more. “I was just coming to make sure you were all right. I heard that you and Dean were about to go on a hunt. Is that wise?”

Sam’s attention went to the open door where he could see Dean sitting at the kitchen table, the younger man giving a small smile. “I’m perfectly happy,” he explained, turning his attention back to Castiel. “Dean and I have been training for this, so I can hunt now. I’m a better hunter than a lot of the people who go out there now, so yes, this is wise.” He smiled softly when he heard the fluttering of wings again as Dean’s arms wrapped around his waist and plush lips pressed against his cheek.

He sighed as Dean nuzzled into his neck, Sam tilting his head to the side to offer Dean better access. “Who were you talking to?” Dean asked softly, wondering if maybe taking Sam on this hunt was such a good idea. After all, he was even more protective of Sam now that he had him back and safe in his arms. He wasn’t about to let Sam get taken away from him again, that was for sure.

The only answer Dean received was a small shake of Sam’s head, the younger Winchester turning his head so he could press a light kiss to Dean’s lips. “No one,” he whispered. “Get packed so we can head out before dark. Maybe we can grab some dinner on the way somewhere that doesn’t only sell greasy burgers and salads with brown lettuce and old Ranch dressing.” The chuckle he received from Dean had him smiling, the younger man knowing that he had made the right decision by choosing to stay here and hunt with Dean rather than go to Paulo Alto, California to become a lawyer. This was exactly where he needed to be, and Sam knew it.


End file.
